


Call You Mine

by AAvery



Series: Hyuk/Leo oneshots & stories [7]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- Private School, Fluff, I've been working on this since April omg, Implied Loneliness, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, chaptered fic, like over thirty thousand words of slow burn, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAvery/pseuds/AAvery
Summary: Sanghyuk had learned three things this lovely morning in April and school hadn't even started yet.The first: He really did do his best work when he was sleep deprived and working strictly off of more caffeine than any seventeen year old probably should ingest.The second: He lived a sad existence. This really wasn’t anything new. He often had existential crises on a week to week basis.And the third: Having an existential crisis while being sleep deprived did absolutely nothing for his concentration.He learned this single most important fact as he wandered the school hallways twenty minutes before class started. In his zombie-like state and with the absolutely terrible luck that followed Sanghyuk around everywhere he went, it was inevitable that he would run into something. Unfortunately for him, that something turned out to be the most terrifying person in his private school: Jung Taekwoon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking Eternity Era in regards to what they all look like, in case that isn't clear in the writing. 
> 
> And for simplicity's sake they're all in the same year but the order of age is still the same somehow... don't think too hard about it...

**Monday, April 3rd**

Sanghyuk had learned three things this lovely morning in April and school hadn't even started yet.

The first: He really did do his best work when he was sleep deprived and working strictly off of more caffeine than any seventeen year old probably should ingest. The Literature paper in his bag really was one of his best works, though; even if it was complete and utter nonsense.

The second: He lived a sad existence. This really wasn’t anything new. He often had existential crises on a week to week basis. They were almost always spurred on by the sudden and unwelcome realization that he'd been going to this prep school for two weeks now and had yet to make a single friend. Maybe he should pay attention to something other than his studies…

And the third: Having an existential crisis while being sleep deprived did absolutely nothing for his concentration.

He learned this single most important fact as he wandered the school hallways twenty minutes before class started. In his zombie-like state and with the absolutely terrible luck that followed Sanghyuk around everywhere he went, it was inevitable that he would run into something. Unfortunately for him, that something turned out to be the most terrifying person in his private school: Jung Taekwoon.

Sanghyuk collided hard with him; but while he fell to the floor, textbooks flying everywhere, Taekwoon didn't budge one bit, watching Sanghyuk fall with an unchanged, cold expression.

What a day this was turning out to be.

“I’m so sorry! T-that was totally my fault! I wasn't paying attention,” he explained as quickly as he could, refusing to look up at Taekwoon and instead focusing on picking up his poor scattered books.

“You're in the wrong hallway, freshman,” one of Taekwoon’s friends teased. Of course Sanghyuk had to pick the perfect time to run into Taekwoon: when he was surrounded by his friends. As Sanghyuk looked up slowly, he was met with four other curious gazes beside Taekwoon’s uncaring expression. Sanghyuk gulped nervously.

“I-I’m not a freshman… I’m in your year,” he explained shakily, standing up and clutching his books close to his chest. He hated how pathetic he probably looked. He was taller than all of them; he could just run for it and never look back.

“Well, I’ve never seen you before,” anther spoke up, giggling slightly.

“I-I just transferred here two weeks ago.”

“Well, you should get lost before we beat you up,” yet another said. That was all the cue he needed to book it down the hallway to the sound of the group’s echoing laughter; he didn't dare look back. Taekwoon was positively the scariest person he had ever seen. From the rumors he’d heard, Taekwoon was involved in tons of varsity sports, sang in the school choir, and yet still maintained near perfect marks.

It was so unfair, it was scary.

Sanghyuk didn't know any of Taekwoon’s other friends by name but he assumed that if they hung around Taekwoon they must be equally as scary. And now he'd just gone and made a fool out of himself in front of them and probably pissed Taekwoon off, too, while he was at it. If he wasn't on Taekwoon’s shit list already, he'd at the very least be the laughing stock of the school in a day, tops.

Oh, this was NOT how he expected this day to go.

He rushed into his classroom with ten minutes still left before school started. Sitting in his seat in the front of the class, he breathed a sigh of relief after he was sure no one was following him to come and take him out.

Breathe. He needed to breathe… he had to calm down.

Honestly, what was he thinking? How silly; he suddenly felt like laughing at his own stupidity. Taekwoon wasn't going to hunt him down and murder him; Sanghyuk had just bumped into the guy- that’d be a stupid reason to kill someone.

Deciding that he just needed to take his mind off the event, Sanghyuk grabbed his chemistry textbook. Reading up on his next lesson wouldn't hurt even if chemistry was one of his last classes of the day. Thermodynamics was just mind numbing enough to be the perfect distraction. Students were beginning to file into the classroom now but he didn't pay them any mind.

Just as his heart had stopped pounding against his chest from nerves and he was thoroughly bored by temperature and heat transfers, he noticed a pair of shoes walk up to and stop at his desk, bringing all the pounding right back. Such a simple thing as a pair of black sneakers causing him immense anxiety never would have happened had he just been paying more attention this morning; he’d gotten very familiar with those shoes today.

He looked up from his textbook as slowly as he could, dreading to see just who those shoes belonged to and praying that maybe they belonged to someone else. But sure enough, Taekwoon stood there, staring down at Sanghyuk with that same indifferent expression.

Sanghyuk cleared his throat uncomfortably. He was sure he saw a bit of nervousness play across Taekwoon’s expression but it was gone almost as quickly as it appeared.

“D-did you need something?” Sanghyuk asked, hating how he stuttered and how squeaky his voice sounded. Taekwoon shifted his weight from foot to foot slightly before holding out a familiar blue notebook towards Sanghyuk, the words “honors Lit 4” written across the top in his handwriting.

He grabbed the notebook carefully, looking between Taekwoon and the book in awe. Had he dropped this along with all his textbooks? Had he forgotten to grab it? He must've because now Taekwoon was returning it…

“T-thanks,” he said. Taekwoon nodded slightly before rushing past Sanghyuk’s desk.

Sanghyuk watched him walk to the back of the classroom, sit down in a seat by the window, rest his chin in his hands, and stare out the paneling at the beautiful school campus. How had he never noticed Taekwoon in his class? Maybe he really should pay more attention to something other than school work...

Sanghyuk turned back to face the front, staring at the notebook in his hands.

Maybe Taekwoon wasn't all that scary after all.

Someone should tell his heart that.

 

**Monday, April 3rd**

Sanghyuk collapsed against a tree in the school courtyard during lunch that day. It was his favorite spot, besides his dorm room, to just relax. School was a killer so far and it hadn't helped that he really hadn't slept much the night before. He slumped down to the ground, leaning heavily against the tree, and closed his eyes. He desperately needed this hour reprieve from the drone of his classes; even if he was just going to use it to study more.

Today really was not his day.

The large courtyard was quiet; students were allowed to sit out there any time of day yet hardly anyone ever did. Sanghyuk’s only company today was a small group of girls sitting a little ways away from him, sharing the shade of the large tree. He could hear them quietly gossiping:

“Did you hear about the freshman honors student that picked a fight with Taekwoon today?”

“No way! Why would anyone want to fight him? He's so scary!”

“I know! I heard that the guy ended up on the floor.”

“Yeah my friend said textbooks were everywhere.”

“Poor guy. Did the group all gang up on him?”

“Probably.”

Sanghyuk hit his head back against the tree trunk a couple times, groaning in frustration. That wasn't anywhere near what actually happened- he knew this would happen, though. At least no one seemed to know it was he who tangled with Taekwoon. That wasn't surprising, either. He doubted anyone in the school knew who he was yet. Which in this case- but not any other- was a good thing.

He looked up through the mass of deep green leaves at small patches of bright blue, sighing deeply. Next to the sound of the three girls softly giggling over some boy, Sanghyuk could hear loud laughter and shouting from students he could see on the roof. They looked like they were having fun. Laughing and joking with friends sounded nice… Sanghyuk didn't need friends, though. Sure he wanted them but needing them was a different story. Feeling lonely occasionally was fine… completely normal even.

He pushed such thoughts away and pulled out a textbook for his next class. He had a test next hour and studying was more important than eating, more important than friends. It was more important than anything at this point in his life. He had to get into a good University to make things right with his parents. Telling them he was gay was probably the biggest mistake of his life- well, at least telling his father was a bad idea, his mother was relatively okay as long as Sanghyuk still gave her grandchildren. He had applied at this prestigious, private, prep school in hopes of proving to his father that he would still be successful regardless of his sexual preferences. Out of all the applicants who had applied late, he had been chosen. Sanghyuk knew everyone who applied was probably infinitely more qualified to be here than he was- and the school did too based on his requirements to maintain his scholarship- yet he was still here. His studies were more important than friends. He could make friends when he got into university.

He studied for the rest of lunch to the sound of soft giggles and distant, loud laughter.

Sanghyuk found it depressing how fast lunch always went while the rest of his day went by agonizingly slow. But eventually, he finally walked into his last class of the day: study hall- which wasn't really even a class.

He sat down in his assigned seat, said “here” when his name was called, and prepared for a quiet hour to do his homework.

“Han Sanghyuk?” The instructor called after he had finished roll call. Sanghyuk looked up from his textbook, completely confused; yet he still stood up and walked to the teacher’s desk as had been signaled for him to do.

“Yes sir?” Had he done something wrong already?

“You have yet to sign up for a study group.”

“Study group?” This was the first he was hearing about this. Why in the world would he need a study group?

The instructor sighed, obviously becoming annoyed.

“They’re to make sure students have a support group in case they can't talk to their teachers. Hopefully, you have some friends with open spots in their group.”

Oh… well that would be a problem…

“I don't know anyone like that…”

The teacher sighed even deeper- if that were even possible. Sanghyuk didn't even care that he was annoying his professor; he was too busy freaking out over how to best survive this ordeal.

“Cha Hakyeon!” The teacher yelled and a boy in the back of the class instantly shot up, blond hair flying wildly. Sanghyuk’s stomach dropped at the sight of him. He was one of Taekwoon’s friends; the one who had told him to get lost before he got beat up.

“Yes sir?” The boy asked. Another boy, the one sitting next to Hakyeon with bright blue hair, snickered at the blonde’s apparent over enthusiasm to serve- which earned him a swift slap up the head.

“You have an open spot on your study group, right?”

Hakyeon nodded.

“Not anymore.” The teacher waved Sanghyuk away, oblivious to the redhead’s panic attack. Nervously, Sanghyuk walked over to Hakyeon. Despite what Sanghyuk had thought of him this morning, Hakyeon smiled incredibly kindly at him which almost immediately and inexplicably put Sanghyuk at ease. It seemed neither Hakyeon nor the blue-haired boy recognized him.

“Right, so you are?” The blond asked.

“Sanghyuk,” he answered. “We met this morning…”

“Oh yeah! You're the guy who face planted!” Blue-haired boy laughed. Sanghyuk deflated a little.

“Don't listen to Wonsik, accidents happen.” Hakyeon waved off. Sanghyuk nodded gratefully. “Anyway, do you have a schedule with you?”

“Yeah… why?” Sanghyuk pulled out a sheet of paper with his schedule sloppily written on it from his uniform jacket pocket.

“Well, if our study group always studied together as a group of five- though now it's six, I guess- absolutely nothing would get done,” Hakyeon explained and Wonsik nodded. “So we have two small groups of two and one who works by himself to get more done. Wonsik, here, is my partner. It's based on who we have similar classes with,” Hakyeon finished. Sanghyuk nodded in understanding, watching as Hakyeon looked over his schedule.

“Oh perfect!” Hakyeon exclaimed. “You can work with Taekwoonie!”

 

**Tuesday, April 4th**

Sanghyuk sat down against his usual tree again during lunch the next day, practically collapsing into a heap on the ground. He was so exhausted it wasn't even funny, and it was only Tuesday.

He still didn't quite understand all this study group business, either. After his chat with Hakyeon and Wonsik during study hall yesterday, no one had told him anything else. No one told him where he should go or what he should do. No one told him if he should approach Taekwoon to start studying together or if Taekwoon would come to him… he hadn't exactly asked either, but that was beside the point.

Taekwoon hadn't even looked in his direction today so Sanghyuk was at a loss for what to do. He'd spent the whole day so far on-edge; he hated not knowing what to do.

Deciding that dwelling on the problem would only cause him unnecessary stress, Sanghyuk pulled out some food he had bought and his math notebook from his bag. He flipped to the most recently used page and began adding to the plethora of doodles all over his latest math assignment while he ate his lunch. He didn't have much else to do today in terms of studying so he was actually eating for once. The doodling just calmed his mind. Lord knew he needed to calm down. It's not like he would have to turn in the homework anyway; the teacher never collected it.

So today, he would sit quietly, doodle random cartoon characters and logos, and relax for a bit.

He was alone today in the courtyard; it was pretty hot so it wasn't hard to see why the group of girls who usually shared his space weren't outside. The quiet was welcome; though, so he didn't even mind.

“Uhm, excuse me?” A quiet voice called out to him. Sanghyuk looked up from his doodles and his jaw nearly hit the floor. The most gorgeous man he had ever seen stood in front of him. Had he died? Had he finally overworked himself to death? Was an angel coming to take him to the afterlife?

“Are you Sanghyuk?” The angel asked as Sanghyuk continued to gap at the classically handsome boy.

“Uhh…” Sanghyuk tried to collect himself and the boy laughed- possibly nervously. God, he even had dimples… how was Sanghyuk supposed to deal with this?

“Yeah,” he finally got out.

“Oh good, Taekwoon sent me to find you. He wants to start studying today in the library,” the boy explained, running a hand through his styled brown hair. How had Sanghyuk never seen this guy before? A boy right out of Sanghyuk’s fantasies surely wouldn't have gone unnoticed...

“He didn't tell me anything.” Or even look in his direction today, but that was beside the point.

“He doesn't say much,” the boy agreed. “Don't hold it against him. I'm Hongbin by the way.”

Sanghyuk nodded and gathered his stuff, finishing off the sandwich he had bought for lunch.

“I think you mentioned that you're new here, right? I can show you to the library,” Hongbin continued. Oh great, Hongbin was there when Sanghyuk face-planted in front of Taekwoon yesterday. Wonderful, that's just the image he wanted Hongbin to have of him.

“No, I think I can find it,” Sanghyuk said, standing up. He really didn't want to risk doing or saying anything stupid in front of Hongbin and the longer Sanghyuk spent with Hongbin, the likelier that got. Besides, how hard could finding the library be?

“Nah, don't worry about it. Taekwoon would kill me if you never showed up.”

Sanghyuk gave in, couldn't have Hongbin dying now. That'd be such a waste.

He realized rather quickly, however, as Hongbin led the two of them down a bunch of hallways that his fear of saying something stupid was ill-formed. The trip was awkwardly silent; Sanghyuk really did not know what to say to start a conversation.

Once at the library, Hongbin led them towards a secluded alcove where a familiar figure sat at a table writing, a math textbook open next to him.

“Yo! I brought your prisoner,” Hongbin announced as they reached the table. Taekwoon glared up at Hongbin and his word usage.

“Hi,” Sanghyuk offered shyly. Taekwoon didn't say anything in response to Sanghyuk, only said a quiet “thanks” to Hongbin.

“No problem, see you later.” Hongbin waved and then started walking away. Sanghyuk watched longingly as the attractive male left, probably to go study with his own “study buddy” as Hakyeon had put it. He wished Hongbin could be his study buddy. He could deal with that awkward silence over this nightmare. At least with Hongbin he knew he wouldn't be murdered for saying something stupid.

Sanghyuk turned to face the scary student again, blushing at Taekwoon’s quirked eyebrow- caught staring, how embarrassing.

Taekwoon didn't say anything, however. Only turned back to his math homework.

Sanghyuk stood by the table awkwardly. He really didn't know what he was supposed to do. Did Taekwoon want him to sit? Should he say something? Ask before sitting? Something?

The other glanced up at him, giving Sanghyuk a look he took to mean: “sit down, loser.”

“Oh,” Sanghyuk exclaimed and scrambled to sit down, almost tipping the chair over in the process. Taekwoon shook his head but just started back on his homework.

Then, Sanghyuk sat there awkwardly.

How terrible.

He checked the time. He still had thirty minutes left of lunch. Why was today, of all days, the day that lunch dragged on for way too long?

When it became obvious Taekwoon wasn't going to say anything, Sanghyuk decided to just go back to his doodling. He pulled out his math notebook and set his bag on the ground as Taekwoon finished a problem, boxing the answer at the bottom of all his work. Sanghyuk recognized the problem Taekwoon had just finished. Mainly because Sanghyuk had redone it so many times; he had kept getting a different answer from the book every time.

“That problem’s wrong,” Sanghyuk said before he could stop himself. Taekwoon glared across the table at him just as he slapped a hand over his mouth. Curse his no filter way of life.

“Sorry,” he squeaked, immediately turning his attention back to his doodles. But he still heard Taekwoon sigh and erase his work, nonetheless. Sanghyuk stayed quiet- if Taekwoon needed help, he would ask, right?

He continued doodling on the very same assignment Taekwoon was working on now, looking at how many times he, himself, had crossed off his work and started over on that same problem.

Sanghyuk looked up when he heard Taekwoon’s pencil stop. The other didn't say anything, only glanced up at Sanghyuk through his hair.

“Do you… do you want help?” Sanghyuk asked quietly.

Taekwoon shifted in his chair but didn't say anything. Sanghyuk figured he should help regardless.

“I had trouble with this one, too.” Sanghyuk began to explain the correct way to solve the problem. But it seemed he only succeeded in confusing the other more. Taekwoon blinked at him a few times in response after he had finished.

“Here.” Sanghyuk slid his chair around to sit next to Taekwoon, plopping his notebook onto the table and sitting down.

Taekwoon snorted quietly at the multitude of doodles all over the page.

“I know, I'm the best artist ever,” Sanghyuk joked before going through the problem step by step with his work. Taekwoon understood that time, boxing the answer triumphantly. Sanghyuk moved back to his side of the desk.

“Thanks,” Taekwoon mumbled quietly.

“No problem.”

The two studied in silence again; though, this time, it wasn't so strained.

Bonding over math, how sad.

That's what his life had come to now.

The bell rang shortly after that and the two packed up and left the library together without saying a word.

“Can you come again tomorrow?” Sanghyuk heard a quiet voice ask before the two went their separate ways. He and Taekwoon shared a really similar schedule except the classes before and after lunch were swapped.

“Yeah, sure,” Sanghyuk agreed. Taekwoon nodded slightly and then left without another word.

What a strange guy.

 

**Friday, April 7th**

It was dark when Sanghyuk was so rudely awoken by his alarm clock. It took five minutes of continual ringing to finally cue his sleep-idled brain in to what was going on. His head was groggy- it felt like it was stuffed with tissues. His arms felt heavy; he didn't want to move. Without opening his eyes, he reached around to find the screaming clock. He only succeeded in knocking a bunch of stuff off his bedside table at first- he was pretty sure he heard something break- but eventually he turned the offensive noise off. Sanghyuk buried himself deeper under his comforter, groaning into his pillow quietly. He had fallen asleep in his dorm yesterday after he got back from classes and apparently never woke up until his alarm went off just now at seven o’clock in the morning of the next day. He’d even slept right through dinner, how wonderful. That explained why every part of his body felt weighed down by rocks.

Note to self: never sleep fourteen hours and expect to be okay. Especially if your usual average is only five to six.

He debated just going back to sleep; he still had an hour before breakfast started at eight and then another hour after that till classes started at nine. The pounding headache due to oversleeping, however, convinced him more sleep was a bad idea.

With another tired groan, Sanghyuk sat up carefully, wincing at the way his joints popped. He was only seventeen, his joints shouldn’t be popping like that just yet. Though, he suspected his couple years of participating in his old school’s dance club had something to do with that.

“Good morning,” he announced to his empty dorm, stretching his arms above his head. His dorm, like all others in the building, was made and furnished for two- with two beds, two wardrobes, and two desks. Since he’d come so late in the year, when all the room assignments had already been made, Sanghyuk had a dorm all to himself. This was fine and all- he really didn't mind not having a roommate- but Sanghyuk still made sure to spread all his belongings throughout the room so he wouldn’t feel so lonely. Not that he was lonely… he just felt it sometimes.

He swung himself out of bed to change out of the wrinkled uniform he had fallen asleep in and into a spare. He would wash the old one later… maybe… if he felt like it.

His next step in getting ready required him to go to his small bathroom. He observed his reflection as he brushed his teeth.

He looked tired, dark circles beginning to form under his eyes and everything. Nothing about that surprised him.

His dyed red hair looked greasy, hanging lifelessly in his eyes. He considered styling it but thought “what’s the point?” That had been the major selling point in convincing his mom to let him dye it: He’d style it more often. But ehh, what she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her. Besides, it’s not like actually putting effort into his appearance would make people notice him more. He didn’t want the attention of any girl and he doubted any guy would be interested so he really just did not have the motivation to do much else besides the bare minimum.

After finishing his routine in the bathroom, Sanghyuk ventured back to his bed. He looked on the nightstand for his phone but in his scramble to turn off his alarm clock, he’d knocked it behind the table… again. He prayed it wasn’t broken as he used his charging cord as a finishing line to pick it back up. Thankfully, no damage had been done and Sanghyuk collapsed onto his bed. Breakfast would be open now but he still had an hour before classes started and he figured going now would be pointless. So he was at a loss for what to do. Having finished all his homework during lunch the previous day, he didn’t have much he could do.

He decided on going through his emails. Nothing there was really interesting except for an email from an ID he didn’t recognize. He saved that one until he cleared away everything else and then he opened it.

It was from Hakyeon, or at least that’s what the message said anyway. It was also sent last night so he’d missed it… he hoped it wasn’t anything too terribly important. He’d only been studying with Taekwoon for a few days now so he couldn’t imagine there being a problem, especially since he hadn’t seen Hakyeon since Monday and it was currently Friday.

As Sanghyuk read the small message, he realized there wasn’t a problem. Hakyeon had just sent him study group info… four days too late. But now he had all his member’s phone numbers and dorm locations so that was a plus even if he didn’t know a couple people by name yet.

Sanghyuk wrote up a quick reply to Hakyeon, apologizing for his late response and giving his own information. He felt it only fair.

Not even ten minutes later, Sanghyuk’s phone buzzed with a new text message. Hakyeon had already replied to him.

“Thanks Hyukkie! I’ve already given your number to everyone in the group! See you around!” Damn Hakyeon was fast, though something about the excessive amount of exclamation points made Sanghyuk wish Hakyeon would calm down.

It was weird to think about. Just a few days ago Sanghyuk had no friends to speak of and now he- sort of- had five. He supposed that just having their phone numbers didn’t count as “being friends” but he could dream.

Sighing, he threw his phone across his bed, grimacing as he heard it hit the wall. He was really going to break the poor thing at this rate.

When he finally decided to stop staring at the ceiling and go get some breakfast, he only had fifteen minutes before classes started, having spaced out majorly.

Making sure he had everything in his backpack, he called a ‘goodbye’ to his empty dorm and left for the mess hall. As he walked down the hallways of his dorm, he plugged his earbuds in, figuring no one was going to talk to him anyway.

What a horrible miscalculation that turned out to be.

With only ten minutes before class started, Sanghyuk exited the mess hall with a small tub of assorted fruit. He wasn’t all that hungry surprisingly… he probably threw all sorts of bodily functions off by sleeping for so long.

“Han Sanghyuk!” He heard someone yell over his- probably too loud- music and felt a hand land on his shoulder. Startled, Sanghyuk whipped around and yanked an earbud out ready to fend off whoever his attacker was.

“Don’t do that, Hakyeon-ssi!” He complained upon realizing who had ‘attacked’ him.

“Sorry, but I was just trying to get your attention.” Hakyeon laughed.

“He’d been calling you for a good twenty feet,” Wonsik explained, ushering a half-asleep boy along with him.

“You’re as bad as Taekwoon when he has his music in,” Hakyeon agreed and as if to prove Hakyeon’s point, Taekwoon didn’t even look up at the mention of his name, his own earbuds in his ears.

“Sorry, I didn’t expect you all to come over here.” He really hadn't. All five of his new study group members stood around him. He recognized Wonsik- the blue hair was kind of hard to forget- and Hongbin- because honestly who could forget a face like that. Of course there was Hakyeon and Taekwoon as well.

“It’s fine. No harm done. Anyway! I just wanted to make sure you knew everyone.” Hakyeon gestured to their rag-tag group of teens. “I think the only one you haven’t met is Jaehwan.”

“Jaehwan!” The boy half-asleep on Wonsik’s shoulder shouted.

“Good job Jaehwan-hyung.”

“Mommy! Wonsikkie’s being mean to me.” Jaehwan mumbled. Mommy? Who was he talking to?

“Not my problem,” Hongbin said, messing with Hakyeon’s jacket and picking some lint off of it. Sanghyuk was honestly at a loss for what to think. Taekwoon was friends with these guys? They weren’t anywhere near as terrifying as he was… how in the world did Taekwoon even deal with them? And how did Hongbin equate to Mommy in Jaehwan’s world?

“Don’t mind Jaehwan, he’s always like that.”

“Except louder… and more annoying,” Hongbin pitched in.

“Now now, play nice.” Hakyeon placed a hand on Hongbin’s shoulder and the taller instantly retreated.

“Don't kill me,” Hongbin pleaded, hiding behind Taekwoon who only rolled his eyes and walked away from Hongbin. “Rude.”

“Well regardless of all our craziness, welcome to our group!” Hakyeon happily announced. Jaehwan was the only one to give any sort of cheer- even though it sounded more like a tired whine.

“Thanks Hakyeon-ssi,” he smiled. “For taking me in like this.”

“Yeah well… not like we really had a choice,” Hongbin scoffed, earning him a swift kick to the shin from Hakyeon and a slap up the head from Taekwoon. “What I meant is we’re happy to have you!”

Sanghyuk nodded in response. He couldn't tell anymore if these guys were just being friendly because they had to or because they genuinely wanted to… but before his question could ever hope to be answered the five minute warning bell was ringing.

“Well, we’ll see you later, yeah?” Hakyeon said as Wonsik, Jaehwan and Hongbin already started walking away.

“Probably,” Sanghyuk answered. Hakyeon smiled before running after the group of three, shouting:

“Yah! Wait for me you ungrateful children.”

Sanghyuk was about to leave himself and put back on his music when he heard a small noise, like someone clearing his throat. Sanghyuk turned to see Taekwoon still standing there, seemingly waiting for him.

“Let’s go then,” Sanghyuk agreed and Taekwoon nodded. The pair headed off towards their first hour together in a silence that had become a staple in all their interactions.

Sanghyuk had never wished more, as he walked with Taekwoon, that he knew what to say to start an actual conversation with the quiet boy walking next to him.

 

**Friday, April 7th**

When Sanghyuk walked into the library that day during lunch to study as usual, Taekwoon was already there, sitting at their usual table with an absolutely perplexed look on his face.

“Hey,” Sanghyuk said as he plopped down in his chair and set his bag on the floor. Taekwoon looked up at him quietly but offered nothing else, going back to work on whatever was confusing him so much. It didn't really bother him much anymore that Taekwoon hardly ever said anything in reply; he figured getting acknowledged at the least was better than nothing.

Sanghyuk looked at what was causing Taekwoon’s usual delicate features to contort in confusion: it was yesterday’s chemistry homework that would be due in an hour… Sanghyuk had yet to do that, too. Maybe they could work on it together… Sanghyuk wasn't exactly great at chemistry but he could at least help Taekwoon out. This was the first time Sanghyuk had seen the other so perplexed by his homework, but then again he had only been studying with Taekwoon for four days now.

But then he remembered the last time he tried to help the first day they studied together. Taekwoon hadn't seemed too excited about the endeavor… so maybe if Sanghyuk tried a different approach this time...

“Is that the homework due today for chemistry?” He asked quietly while taking out his own blank worksheet. Taekwoon nodded but didn't offer anything else, not even a glance this time.

“Do you think…?” Sanghyuk stumbled over his words as Taekwoon turned his full attention over to him. How was he supposed to function with that cold expression staring at him? “Do you think we could go through it together?”

Taekwoon regarded him quietly for a moment; this was the first time Sanghyuk had asked to work on something together. Over the past four days they'd only worked on their own things, hardly ever saying a word to each other.

“I'm not very good at this,” Taekwoon admitted. This was officially the longest sentence Taekwoon had spoken to him; it was even above a whisper this time. Sanghyuk found it funny how Taekwoon’s voice really did not match his appearance- the cute, high-pitched sound did not belong to someone as imposing as Taekwoon.

“Neither am I,” Sanghyuk lied. Taekwoon didn't know that, though. Or at least he didn't think Taekwoon knew, how would he?

Taekwoon looked at him, clearly skeptical, as if he could see right through what Sanghyuk was doing.

“Okay… tell me what you get for number one.” A new record. “I'll wait.”

“Okay,” Sanghyuk agreed, happily. Small victories. One step at a time…

Sanghyuk worked through the first problem with Taekwoon watching every move he made. It was a little unnerving; god, Taekwoon was intense.

“Did you get 45 joules?” Sanghyuk asked; Taekwoon looked down at his paper the second Sanghyuk looked up, that confused expression back on his face.

“No…” Taekwoon said hesitantly. “I don't know what I did…”

"Can I see?” Sanghyuk asked, “Because I could be wrong.”

“I doubt it…” Regardless of the reluctance in his voice, Taekwoon slid his paper across the table to Sanghyuk.

Looking over the messy scrawl of handwritten calculations for the first question, Sanghyuk was at a loss. Taekwoon had dainty hands; why was his handwriting so horrible?

“You look confused.”

“Sorry, I just had to decipher your chicken scratch.” Sanghyuk laughed.

“S-shut up.”

“But it's okay, because I see what happened. You just mixed up a negative sign… here.” Sanghyuk slid the paper back to Taekwoon, pointing out the pesky sign that screwed up the rest of Taekwoon’s work.

“But why is it not negative?”

“Because the equation isn’t moving in reverse during this calculation.”

“Oh… right.”

Taekwoon fixed his work and looked up when he finished.

“Next problem?” Sanghyuk asked.

“I don't know how to do it.”

“It's the same as the one we tried in class,” Sanghyuk explained, pulling out his carefully taken notes and sliding it over to Taekwoon. Taekwoon looked at him in a stunned amusement. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“Okay…” Sanghyuk didn't want to take his chances and push the question so he changed the subject. “See if you can follow the example to solve it.”

Taekwoon nodded and began to work through the problem. Sanghyuk almost laughed at the completely focused expression on Taekwoon’s face; he even had his pink tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth, biting on it nervously; it was almost adorable. But Sanghyuk refrained from laughing, hiding his embarrassment at such a thought by starting on the problem himself.

“Did you get 135 milliliters?” Sanghyuk asked as Taekwoon finished the problem. The other looked down at his work and his eyebrows knotted in confusion ever so slightly; Sanghyuk wasn't even sure how he caught the movement. Taekwoon sighed, erased and fixed a couple numbers, re-entered some calculations in his calculator, and then finally nodded his head.

The pair worked through the rest of the worksheet in a similar way. Eventually, Taekwoon caught on enough to do the problems without the aid of Sanghyuk’s notes and finished the last problem with a small, triumphant smile. It was the first smile Sanghyuk had seen from Taekwoon; it was hard not to smile in return.

“Thanks for your help,” Taekwoon said as the two began to pack their things away; lunch would be ending in a couple minutes.

“Of course, though I think you would've been okay without me.” Taekwoon’s lip upturned slightly in disagreement; another movement Sanghyuk wasn't sure he really noticed. “Don't give me that, you just made simple mistakes.”

Taekwoon looked away from him, playing with a few strands of hair at the base of his neck.

“If you say so.”

When the bell rang and the two walked out of the library together, Taekwoon quietly said:

“You weren't at dinner last night.”

“Oh.” Sanghyuk wasn't sure why Taekwoon would notice such a thing since he didn't eat with him ever…  But, if he didn't know any better, Sanghyuk would say that Taekwoon was worried. “Yeah, I fell asleep when I got back to my dorm and just didn't wake up.” He laughed nervously, unsure of why he was nervous.

“You should eat with us,” Taekwoon started nervously. “Unless…” He didn't even need to finish. The “unless you have other friends” was implied.

“I mean, if you all don't mind… I don't have anyone else anyway.”

“Hakyeon asked me to ask.”

“Oh.” That made more sense. Of course Taekwoon didn't want him to sit with him, it was always Hakyeon. “Alright, sure.”

Taekwoon looked like he was holding back a smile as he nodded his head carefully. “See you then.”

Before Sanghyuk could say anything else, the strange boy was walking away down the hallway, leaving Sanghyuk at a loss for what to think of him anymore.

 

**Friday, April 7th**

When dinner finally rolled around, Sanghyuk made sure not to miss it this time. He walked into the mess hall thirty minutes into the dinner rush, trying not to be noticed by anyone. He was already committed to eating dinner in his room, today. It was a Friday so he didn't have to worry about any sort of studying. He could just go back to his dorm, settle down in front of his laptop with his dinner, and binge watch anime alone.

Was he lonely?

No.

Did he live a sad existence?

Most definitely.

But he didn't particularly care. He was perfectly content to just relax tonight, even if he was alone. He'd been working his ass off these past three weeks in order to stay in this school so he felt he deserved a break. Plus, new episodes of his favorite show had just come out and he was really looking forward to watching them.

Just as he was about to escape back to his room with probably entirely too much food, someone called out to him.

“Hyukkie!” He felt kind of pathetic at how much the affectionate calling made him miss his sister.

He looked around the lunch room for the source of the yell, unsurprised when he saw a furiously waving Hakyeon all the way in the back of the hall.

Sanghyuk nervously waved back, laughing at the way Hongbin next to Hakyeon pretended he didn't know the shouting boy. It was understandable since they were seated about as far away from the entrance where Sanghyuk was as they could be. And yet Sanghyuk could still hear and see Hakyeon perfectly.

Hakyeon made a ‘come here’ gesture. Sanghyuk looked around the cafeteria and pointed to himself, making absolutely certain Hakyeon was gesturing to him.

"Yes, you loser! Get over here!” Hakyeon yelled. Hongbin hit his shoulder, probably telling him to stop yelling as Sanghyuk walked over to the table occupied by four of them: Jaehwan, Wonsik, Hongbin, and Hakyeon. Taekwoon was nowhere to be seen.

“Did you need something?” Sanghyuk asked, as he came up close enough to talk at a decent volume.

“Sit.” Hakyeon said, pointing to an open seat across from him next to Jaehwan.

“O-okay.”

He guessed watching anime could wait till after dinner. He set his food on the table and sat down in the open seat next to Jaehwan.

“Who are you again?” Jaehwan asked, looking completely at a loss.

“Don't be stupid, you met him this morning,” Hakyeon scolded, Jaehwan jumped in his seat and winced in pain as Hakyeon kicked him under the table.

“Oh right!” Jaehwan shouted, laughing nervously and looking to Sanghyuk pleadingly.

“Sanghyuk,” he introduced himself as Hakyeon said something to Hongbin.

"Oh right! You’re Taekwoon’s…!” Hakyeon kicked Jaehwan again before he could finish the sentence.

“I was going to say Study Buddy!”

“Right…”

Sanghyuk didn't quite understand what just happened there but figured it wasn't really his business anyway. He instead changed the subject.

“Where’s Taekwoon?”

“He had an away soccer game tonight. He's probably about to start playing soon.” Wonsik answered around a bite of food.

“Oh.” Sanghyuk briefly worried if Taekwoon would be okay. It was a Friday so it wouldn't really matter how late he got back but still… “What time will he get back?”

“I don't know. It depends. Probably around eleven, eleven-thirty.”

“Oh.”

“You look so worried about our Woonie! How adorable.” Hakyeon cooed. “Such an adorable child.”

“And you still claim I'm not losing my boyfriend,” Hongbin grumbled.

"Oh stop it, you know I love you!”

“Do I?” Hongbin laughed at Hakyeon’s pout as he stood up. Kissing his apparent boyfriend’s temple in assurance that he was only joking, he said: “I've gotta go. Early start for photo tomorrow. See you guys later.”

Then Hongbin was walking away. Sanghyuk watched the exchange in a stunned silence. Hongbin was taken it seemed. What a shame. He'd have to ask Hakyeon how to ensnare attractive men like that…

“You look like you've seen a ghost,” Wonsik said, watching Sanghyuk’s reaction with a very serious expression on his face. “You don't have a problem with that do you? Because if so…”

Sanghyuk couldn't stop himself before he snorted. Wonsik took his jealous silence for homophobia; it was kind of funny. Though, he supposed laughing wasn't exactly the best decision because Wonsik’s expression turned darker. Hakyeon hadn't noticed the conversation yet; still blowing kisses to his boyfriend who humored him with a small smile on his face.

“No… I was just surprised.” Sanghyuk said quietly. He looked down at the table before continuing, refusing to meet Wonsik and Jaehwan’s gazes as he said: “It’d be hypocritical of me to have a problem.”

Wonsik- and inadvertently Jaehwan who was not so subtly listening in- were the first people he had told of his sexuality outside of his family. He probably shouldn't have felt as nervous as he did since the two of them were obviously okay with Hakyeon and Hongbin but he couldn't help it. Especially after how his family had reacted.

“Well you'll fit right in.” Sanghyuk looked up to see Wonsik smiling at him.

“It's your lucky day, it seems.” Hakyeon agreed, easily picking up on what the conversation was about.

"Welcome to this school’s basket of fruits!” Jaehwan yelled, earning a few confused stares from students around them.

“Eloquent as ever, Jaehwan-ah.” Hakyeon rolled his eyes.

“But it’s true,” Wonsik added.

“Doesn't mean he has to phrase it like that.”

Sanghyuk couldn't quite believe his luck. Honestly, what were the odds of him being placed into a study group entirely comprised of gay men?

Maybe he shouldn't question a good thing.

“And before you ask, yes that includes Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon added with a smile Sanghyuk found a little unnerving. He hadn't been wondering that, but now that it was out there Sanghyuk couldn't say that he was very surprised about that fact. Nothing against Taekwoon or anything.

“O-okay.”

The rest of dinner continued without any more awkward misunderstandings. Sanghyuk found that he really enjoyed hanging out with these guys. He could get used to having friends…

When he finally journeyed back to his dorm after having probably the best experience at this school so far, he collapsed into his bed. His lonely anime watching forgotten completely as he fell asleep that night.

But before he happily slipped away to sleep, he found himself wondering again what time Taekwoon would get back from his soccer game and worrying over how absolutely exhausted he would probably be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thursday, April 12th**

“What are you listening to?” Sanghyuk asked as he sat down across from Taekwoon for breakfast the next week.

Taekwoon didn't say anything, only showed Sanghyuk his phone screen and continued eating his breakfast.

Sanghyuk nodded in response; he didn't know the song but Taekwoon didn't need to know that.

"How was your game last night?” Sanghyuk found basically anything he could think of to keep a conversation going with Taekwoon. And if that involved a Wednesday night soccer game that Sanghyuk totally didn't go watch, then he'd endure the embarrassment.

Taekwoon gave a ‘so-so’ hand gesture. Sanghyuk disagreed with that. Watching Taekwoon play was mesmerizing; taking your eyes off him was blasphemy.

“Are you kidding? You're amazing out there. The other team didn't stand a chance.”

Taekwoon looked at him, slightly stunned.

“I may have gone and watched yesterday with Wonsik…”

Taekwoon nodded in understanding, swallowing his bite of food before saying:

“Why'd you ask then?”

“I don't know, to talk to you…”

“Oh.”

How awkward.

Sanghyuk stopped trying to keep a conversation after that, eating his breakfast quietly across from Taekwoon.

“I see you two are getting along great,” Hakyeon teased as he sat down, Wonsik and Jaehwan following along with Hongbin.

“It’s not terrible,” Sanghyuk tried to defend. Taekwoon didn't say anything, just continued to eat his breakfast.

“You two are incorrigible.” Hakyeon rolled his eyes.

“I have an idea!” Wonsik announced through a bite of food.

“Super Wonsik to the rescue…” Hongbin joked to Sanghyuk. He laughed but didn’t say anything otherwise; he had a bad feeling about this. 

“Do tell…” Hakyeon gave a disgusted face at Wonsik’s table manners.

“Bonding exercises!” Wonsik looked pretty proud of himself. “Eye contact is key in making any sort of relationship work, yeah?”

“How will that help anything?” Taekwoon mumbled quietly.

“Stop complaining and just face each other.” Hakyeon said, excitedly. Taekwoon mumbled something under his breath to Hakyeon that Sanghyuk couldn't hear but it did nothing to help either of their cases.

Wonsik held a hand in between Sanghyuk and Taekwoon so they couldn’t see each other's eyes.

“Ready…” Wonsik looked way too happy for Sanghyuk’s liking.

“Go!”

Wonsik lifted his hand and Sanghyuk was met with the expressionless face of Taekwoon. Having those intense brown eyes focused solely on him was incredibly nerve racking. What was he supposed to do? How long did he have to keep this up? He was seriously going to die at this rate.

Sanghyuk was the first to crack, laughing nervously and laying his head on the table.

“Hyukkie! You're not supposed to laugh!” Hakyeon whined.

Taekwoon turned back to his food, cheeks dusted pink to match Sanghyuk's. Guess it was awkward for the both of them, then.

“Sorry, but I don't think staring contests are the best way to bond…”

“Alright! Attempt two!” Wonsik announced excitedly.

“There's another one?” Taekwoon complained quietly.

“Don't worry, this one will work.” Wonsik turned towards Jaehwan and held his hands out in front of him, palms facing the half asleep boy. “Jaehwan-hyung, help me out here.”

Jaehwan immediately placed his hands against Wonsik’s, leaning forward to touch the other’s forehead with his own without even needing an explanation.

“Forehead kiss!” Jaehwan shouted.

“This is a children's game,” Taekwoon complained.

“Stop complaining or we’ll actually make you kiss him,” Hongbin teased and Hakyeon laughed.

“Why don't we just do that!?” Hakyeon clapped his hands excitedly.

“No!” Both Taekwoon and Sanghyuk shouted with equally red cheeks.

“Alright well, it's your turn to try then,” Wonsik said, moving away from Jaehwan. “It’s easy!”

Sanghyuk gulped nervously but held his hands out nonetheless. God, if just maintaining eye contact was hard, this was going to be a killer.

Taekwoon reluctantly placed his hands against Sanghyuk’s; his cold, slender hands a complete contrast to Sanghyuk’s.

"This is progress,” Hakyeon said.

“Now touch your foreheads together!” Jaehwan unnecessarily shouted.

Taekwoon let out a nervous breath, Sanghyuk closed his eyes and moved forward. Taekwoon didn't move at all.

When they finally met, Sanghyuk hoped Taekwoon couldn't tell how nervous he was. This was so terrible… Sanghyuk felt all this was doing was making things worse.

“Woah!” Everyone at the table clapped.

Sanghyuk opened his eyes to a face full of Taekwoon. Wow, his eyes were intense. Sanghyuk held his breath, holding back nervous laughter.

It didn't last much longer after that. Taekwoon was the first to pull away, picking up his food and practically running from the lunch room.

“Nice job Wonsik, you made it worse,” Hongbin laughed as Hakyeon shook his head.

“I've failed!” Wonsik complained dejectedly. Jaehwan patted his shoulder in comfort.

Sanghyuk didn't know what to think. What was Taekwoon thinking?

He sat and ate the rest of his food without saying a word for the entirety of breakfast.

 

**Thursday, April 13th**

Studying together during lunch that day was more tense than usual. It was always tense. Always silent. But today… because of Wonsik and his ideas, it was worse than ever.

They studied quietly… well Taekwoon studied, Sanghyuk fidgeted in his seat, trying to work up the courage to ask Taekwoon for some help. They had been assigned another Literature essay and Sanghyuk really wasn't confident in this one at all… and it was due tomorrow!

Hakyeon had told him once that Lit was Taekwoon’s strongest subject… and on top of that Sanghyuk knew Taekwoon didn't have soccer practice after school. Sanghyuk had become very familiar with Taekwoon’s schedule so that he could make sure he didn't accidentally monopolize Taekwoon’s time on one assignment during lunch. Sanghyuk wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing that Taekwoon was still up doing homework somewhere on campus because of him…

But today, Taekwoon only had choir practice and it didn't last very long. Plus they didn't have much homework either except for this essay. With these circumstances, on a normal day where no one tried to force them to bond, Sanghyuk wouldn't have hesitated to ask for help… but today was not a normal day.

“Alright, what do you need?” Taekwoon snapped, not even looking up from what he was working on. Sanghyuk jumped in his seat, startled back into reality by Taekwoon’s quiet but harsh voice.

"W-what?" Sanghyuk felt a little lost. How long had he been spacing out? Had he accidentally been staring at Taekwoon? Where was he again?

“You've been staring at me since we started.”

Well that answered one question.

“Oh.” Sanghyuk felt his face heat up as he ran a hand through his hair nervously. “S-sorry, I was spacing out.”

“Do you need something?” Taekwoon still hadn't looked up at him, that scared him more than it probably should have.

It was now or never.

“Yeah actually, I need help,” Sanghyuk felt the words die on his tongue as Taekwoon looked up at him. He really should not be this nervous around Taekwoon.

“Clearly,” Taekwoon mumbled, the small pull of a smile on his lips.

Sanghyuk took a deep breath before continuing: “Could you… could you look over this essay for me?”

Taekwoon didn't say anything.

“It's the one due tomorrow… I know you're pretty good at Literature and I could really use the help.”

Taekwoon regarded him silently for a moment. Sanghyuk couldn't tell if he was breathing or not anymore.

“Sure.” He finally agreed. Sanghyuk let out the breath he couldn't tell he was holding and carefully slid his essay across the table to Taekwoon.

“Thanks.”

“Do you want it marked up?”

“Whatever you want to do…”

“That's not what I asked.”

“Yes please,” Sanghyuk squeaked. Holy crap, Taekwoon was too much to handle.

“Do you have a pen?”

“Oh… here.” Sanghyuk handed him a pen that he kept in his pocket.

Then Sanghyuk was back at square one: watching Taekwoon go through his essay while fidgeting nervously in his seat.

What torture.

“Here.” Taekwoon said as he slid the essay back across the table when he finished going through it. “It wasn't terrible. Have more confidence.”

“Oh thanks.” Sanghyuk didn't know if he should feel praised or insulted… probably both. There really wasn't all too many markings on his paper either; just a couple grammar mistakes and comments on style. Sanghyuk felt like his paper had just been graded by an actual Lit teacher with the way the comments were made and the markings expertly placed.

“You're pretty amazing,” Sanghyuk mumbled before he could filter himself.

“W-what?” Taekwoon looked incredibly embarrassed and Sanghyuk realized what he had just said.

“Oh shit…” he swore, “S-sorry, I didn't mean…”

He trailed off, unsure of how to finish that statement because he had meant it… just not for Taekwoon to hear. Neither of them said anything until:

“Sanghyuk-ah?”

Sanghyuk realized that this was the first time Taekwoon had called him by name…

“Yeah?”

“Do you… do you not like me or something?”

Taekwoon was looking out the window when Sanghyuk finally got the courage to glance at the other, who seemed to be avoiding eye contact just as much as he was.

“What? Why would you ask that?”

“You…” Taekwoon sighed and looked towards him. Sanghyuk didn't look away either; he figured Wonsik’s statement that ‘eye contact is key’ did hold some weight. “You seem terrified of me.”

“I mean… I guess...” Why was talking so fucking hard? “You're kind of a scary guy…”

Taekwoon raised an eyebrow at that.

“Well, like now that I know you I know you're really not all that scary. You're just quiet, I just don't know how to deal with that quite yet.”

“Oh. I'm sorry.” Taekwoon sounded way too sad for Sanghyuk’s liking. “I'll try to be better.”

“Nonono!” Sanghyuk immediately protested, surprising Taekwoon. Something about Taekwoon taking all the blame for Sanghyuk’s stupid paranoia made him really upset. “It's just something I have to get used to. You don't have to do anything.” 

“Okay, but also…” Taekwoon started carefully. “You don't call me hyung like you do with the others.”

“I don't know your age…” that was a lame excuse. And besides, he did know Taekwoon’s age, Hakyeon had told him everyone's age last week. Sanghyuk was the youngest unsurprisingly.

“But you know the others’?” He was caught.

“Do you want me to call you that?”

“…I don’t know…”

“What about Jung Taekwoon-nim?” Sanghyuk joked, trying to make this conversation lighter.

“That's even worse than nothing…” Taekwoon complained.

“Okay… Taekwoon-oppa?” Sanghyuk influxed his voice to sound love struck and Taekwoon flushed bright red.

“Don't call me that either.” Taekwoon laid his head on the table in embarrassment.

“Okok, I'll try harder for you,” Sanghyuk said and Taekwoon looked up at him again; Sanghyuk had to stop himself from cooing at the hopeful expression on the others face… too bad he wasn't done teasing yet. “So please take care of me, hyung!”

He smiled as sweetly as he could, and Taekwoon all but slammed his head on the desk, kicking Sanghyuk’s shin under the table.

“How rude!” Sanghyuk whined, grabbing his shin in pain.

“You deserved it.”

“Fine, fine. I'll accept that. Any other embarrassingly awkward questions you want answered?”

“Yeah.” Taekwoon looked back up at Sanghyuk, his chin still resting on the table.

“I was being sarcastic.”

“I wasn't.”

“Alright, what is it?”

“Wonsik mentioned something the other day… but I've gotta know for sure…”

“Okay…?”

“Are you gay?”

Sanghyuk really wasn't expecting that one. Though, he never really knew what to expect around Taekwoon. Maybe he should stop trying to predict what the strange, quiet boy would do.

“I… yeah, I am.” He admitted carefully. He remembered what Hakyeon and Jaehwan had said about all of them but Sanghyuk couldn't help but feel nervous.

“Ok.”

That was not the reaction he was expecting.

Guess he really should just stop trying to predict what Taekwoon would do.

"Well regardless of everything else, seriously thank you for going over this essay… you are pretty amazing.”

“N-no problem.” Taekwoon was blushing again. How had Sanghyuk never noticed how easily embarrassed the other got? Well he had noticed, he supposed. Guess he should stop dwelling on preconceived notions of what Taekwoon was like and focus on the shy and quiet teen Taekwoon actually was.

“If you need anything from me, don't hesitate to ask.”

“Ok.”

“Honestly, anything.”

“I'll hold you to that.”

 

**Thursday, April 20th**

“Are you sure this is okay?” Sanghyuk asked for about the fifth time as he walked with Wonsik and Jaehwan down a dorm hallway. He'd never been on this floor, hadn't been to Wonsik’s room before, so he felt a little nervous.

“Yes its fine, we do this all the time,” Wonsik answered with a tense smile. Maybe Sanghyuk should stop asking before Wonsik attempted to throw him out a window.

“Now stop asking, oh my god!” Jaehwan shouted before taking off skipping down the hallway.

"I'm sorry… I just haven't known you all for very long…”

“Three weeks is long enough!” Jaehwan yelled down the hallway. Had he really known these guys for three weeks? He had been going to this school now for a little over a month now so three weeks did make sense. Wow.

“Stop yelling, people are trying to sleep!” Despite his reprimands, Wonsik still shouted after Jaehwan as he stopped at a door.

“Don't tell me how to live my life!”

“You all deserve whatever punishment a dorm full of sleep deprived honor students can come up with,” Hongbin angrily hissed, opening the door before Jaehwan could even knock. “And believe me, it won't end well for anyone.”

"Nice to see you too," Wonsik said, laughing as he and Sanghyuk caught up to Jaehwan.

“Hongbinnie! Aren't you going to let me in?” Jaehwan whined as Hongbin blocked the entryway.

“What are the rules?”

“Why are you so mean?” Jaehwan pouted angrily.

“Number one…”

“Stay on Wonsikkie’s side of the room.”

"Good, number two…”

Jaehwan looked around angrily instead of answering.

“We’re going to be here a while,” Wonsik whispered. Sanghyuk guessed this happened every time there was a study group at Hongbin and Wonsik’s.

“Don’t touch any of Hongbinnie’s stuff,” Jaehwan finally got out.

“And number three…?”

“Why do you hate me so much?!”

“Don't…” Jaehwan let out a high pitched whine. “Don't throw Wonsik’s underwear onto Hongbinnie’s side.”

"Because of the first two rules, Jaehwan-hyung waged a war and started throwing my clothes around to get at Hongbin… it wasn't pretty,” Wonsik whispered to Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk couldn't help but laugh; what a strange bunch of people.

“Good job, Jaehwan-hyung!” Hongbin ruffled the other’s brown hair and let him into the room.

“Mommy! I want candy!” Jaehwan shouted as he ran into the room and launched himself onto Wonsik’s bed.

"No!"

“But mom!”

“No!” Hongbin shouted before turning back to his other guests with a tense smile.

“Why are you mom?” Sanghyuk asked as walked into the room past Hongbin.

“Literally been asking the same thing for three freaking years,” Hongbin complained.

“It's better not to ask with him sometimes,” Wonsik agreed.

“Got it.”

“Jaehwan-hyung, you're going to wake the entire dorm.” Wonsik tried, holding his hands out to calm the obviously over hyped Jaehwan.

“Too late,” Hongbin said, looking distastefully at the way Jaehwan bounced on Wonsik’s bed.

Sanghyuk always found it funny how Hongbin and Wonsik coexisted in the same room. While Wonsik had clothes and school work thrown everywhere on his side, Hongbin’s side was spotless; everything had a place and everything in its place. It was so drastic there was practically a line splitting the room in two.

“How do you two survive together?” Sanghyuk asked, setting his bag carefully down on Wonsik’s side.

“I pretend his side doesn't exist,” Hongbin laughed, sitting down at his orderly desk before pointing at Jaehwan. “Also, I don't let that on my side.”

“Love you too, mommy!” Jaehwan yelled and then quickly sat up from his spot on the bed, looking troubled. “Yah!”

Everyone jumped at Jaehwan’s outburst.

“What could you possibly need now?”

“Hongbinnie needs to help me with calculus!”

“No I don't.” Hongbin turned to face his desk and started working on his own assignments.

“But you're my study buddy,” Jaehwan sounded hurt but Sanghyuk figured he was just kidding.

“Don't call me that.”

“But you call Hakyeon-hyung that!”

“Well, I actually like Hakyeon,” Hongbin said. Wonsik started laughing.

“That's a funny one.”

“Shut up, you ass.” Hongbin was laughing too. “But seriously, get Wonsik to help you, I've got stuff I need to do.”

“Before you even ask, no.” Wonsik said, laying down on his bed and scrolling through something on his phone.

“Hyukawaii!” Jaehwan yelled, scrambling off the bed and latching onto Sanghyuk, who was still standing by the door, as if he were going to run away.

“Uhm is he talking to me?”

“Remember what I said about not asking questions?” Wonsik asked.

“Yeah…”

“Good because I really don't have an answer for you.”

“Okay,” Sanghyuk laughed and then looked down at Jaehwan who was giving him some pretty compelling puppy dog eyes. “Alright, Jaehwan-hyung, I'll help you.”

“Wooooo,” Jaehwan let go of Sanghyuk, grabbed some stuff out of his bag, and then sat on the floor against Wonsik’s bed. “Come sit.” He patted the spot next to him.

Sanghyuk sat down where Jaehwan had said to and looked over the assignment the other had out. He was surprised to see that Jaehwan had the same assignment that Sanghyuk had yet to do. Guess they could work through it together but 1.) Sanghyuk didn't know someone who was smart enough to be two math courses ahead of the normal curve would beg for help so much and 2.) Sanghyuk kind of figured he would work with Taekwoon on this assignment later tonight but Taekwoon still wasn't here so he guessed it didn't really matter.

“Where’s Taekwoon and Hakyeon?” Wonsik asked as Sanghyuk and Jaehwan started on the assignment.

“Still at choir practice, working on Taekwoonie’s song,” Jaehwan answered.

“Why aren't you there with them?” Hongbin asked.

“I didn't feel like it!” Jaehwan then held his paper out for Sanghyuk to look at his work. “How does this look?”

“That's what I got,” Sanghyuk said. He was beginning to get the feeling Jaehwan didn't actually need any help on this assignment.

“Coolio.”

“You are a strange person,” Hongbin said, turning to face his work again.

“Thanks Mommy!”

The group of four studied quietly for a while, the only noise being the occasional shout of victory from Jaehwan until Taekwoon and Hakyeon finally arrived; just as Sanghyuk and Jaehwan finished the assignment.

“Welcome home!” Jaehwan shouted as the two entered.

“You know, I never actually expected to have a kid until I was married and out of high school… this isn't even my room…” Hakyeon said, instantly collapsing onto Hongbin’s bed.

Taekwoon silently walked into the room, not saying a word and only glancing in Sanghyuk's direction.

“I'm with you there,” Hongbin laughed, moving Hakyeon so that he could sit on the bed. Hakyeon practically crawled onto Hongbin the second he sat down.

“I'm going to pretend this conversation isn't about me and ask Hyogi for help again!”

“O-okay… with what?” Where were all these nicknames coming from?

Taekwoon crawled over Sanghyuk to sit behind him on the bed as Jaehwan pulled out whatever other homework he had. Sanghyuk was suddenly reminded by the rustling of Taekwoon’s papers behind him that Taekwoon still had to do the math assignment.

“Hey, there’s this really difficult question on the math homework when you get to it, Taekwoon-hyung.” Sanghyuk turned his head to look back at Taekwoon but the other didn't even glance in his direction.

“You already finished it?” Taekwoon quietly asked.

“Jaehwan-hyung wanted help,” Sanghyuk explained but felt pretty guilty for reasons he couldn't explain.

“Oh.”

"Hyukkie! Does this look right?” Jaehwan held out a sheet of paper which looked to be on physics. Sanghyuk had never taken physics and therefore had no idea what Jaehwan was doing but he had a feeling Jaehwan was only looking for affirmation.

“Looks good.”

“Yay!”

“Looks like you're being replaced Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon teased. Taekwoon didn't look up from his math homework.

“Only because Beans wouldn't help me.” Jaehwan pouted.

“You don't even need any help! You just want someone to tell you you're right! You're lucky Sanghyuk-ah is such a good sport,” Hongbin complained. Jaehwan stuck his tongue out at Hongbin and the other pulled a face.

“You guys are children.” Wonsik laughed, but got a pillow thrown at him from Hakyeon.

“You're one to talk.”

Wonsik threw the pillow back across the room at Hakyeon.

“Let’s not.” Hongbin confiscated the pillow from Hakyeon, looking distastefully at all the stuff it had knocked over on its flights. “We came here to study, right? Otherwise get out.”

"I don't have anything, Wonsikkie and I finished it during study hall,” Hakyeon said proudly, Wonsik gave a thumbs up without looking away from his cellphone.

“Well then, shhhh.”

“So cruel.”

It went quiet for a bit as everyone settled back into studying or sleeping on Hongbin as Hakyeon decided was a good use of his time.

“What about this one?” Jaehwan showed Sanghyuk the last question on the worksheet after a good hour of studying. Sanghyuk nodded in affirmation, having run out of things to say a while ago.

“I'm done!” Jaehwan shouted before standing up and proceeding to fall onto Wonsik on the bed. Taekwoon got up, looking annoyed at the disturbance before moving to take Jaehwan’s old spot next to Sanghyuk.

“Get off me, you loon.” Despite his verbal complaints, Wonsik didn't make a single attempt to get Jaehwan off of him.

“Hmm tired,” Jaehwan mumbled, refusing to move and nestling into Wonsik’s chest.

“Cute.” Wonsik laughed, running a hand under Jaehwan’s chin affectionately.

Sanghyuk laughed, shaking his head as he turned back to the last bit of an essay he had to read for Literature.

"Was it this problem?” Taekwoon asked, impossibly quiet. Sanghyuk looked over at the problem Taekwoon showed him.

“Yeah, isn't it just a monster?”

“Did you figure it out?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Taekwoon didn't ask anything else after that. Sanghyuk got the feeling that Taekwoon had been trying to offer help had Sanghyuk needed it; a small part of him wished he did. More time to spend talking with Taekwoon… not that that mattered or anything. Sanghyuk just felt bad for finishing homework they usually did together.

“How cold of you Taekwoon,” Hakyeon laughed. “Still not getting along?”

“That's not trueeeee, is it hyung?” Sanghyuk instantly defended, rocking into Taekwoon’s shoulder a couple times for effect. “We get along great!”

Taekwoon’s face flushed bright red but he otherwise didn't say anything.

“Special, special children.” Hakyeon yawned. “Are you all almost done studying, because I want to sleep?”

“You're not staying here, are you?” Wonsik complained, still with Jaehwan dozing quietly on his chest.

“If Jaehwan’s staying, Hakyeon's staying,” Hongbin said, grabbing onto his boyfriend a bit tighter.

“But mine’s actually quiet.”

“Wake it up and then say that again.”

“Excuse you but I am not an it!” Jaehwan yelled, proving Hongbin’s point in less than a minute. 

“Fine.” Wonsik complied, not having much of a choice. Jaehwan sure wasn't going to get up anytime soon.

“I guess that’s my cue to leave.” Sanghyuk said, standing up, putting the few things that he had pulled out away in his bag, and stretching his arms out. He pretended like he didn't notice Taekwoon watching him the whole time.

“Bye bye,” Jaehwan said. Wonsik waved.

“See you all tomorrow,” Sanghyuk said, noting that as he left, Taekwoon followed him out. Guess he wasn't interested in joining the impromptu slumber party, either. 

They walked quietly towards the staircases together.

“Where's your dorm?” Sanghyuk asked Taekwoon as they reached the fifth floor landing between flights of stairs.

“Last floor,” Taekwoon answered as he pointed up.

"First floor,” Sanghyuk pointed down. “Since everyone else is having a sleep over, you can stay at mine. We can have a pillow fight!”

Sanghyuk was joking, but he didn't quite know what he would do if Taekwoon said yes.

“N-no, that's okay.” There was that blush again along with the nervous playing with his hair. Taekwoon was too adorably shy for his own good.

“I was only joking anyway,” Sanghyuk laughed. “I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?” He started on his walk down while Taekwoon watched him leave.

“Yeah, see you…”

 

**Friday, April 28th**

“Hey,” Taekwoon greeted as Sanghyuk came up to their usual study table in the library. Sanghyuk was taken aback for a second, this being the first time Taekwoon greeted him instead of the other way around. He also wasn't sitting but leaning against the table, seeming to have been waiting for Sanghyuk to show up.

“Hey…?” It was more of a question than a greeting.

“What?” Taekwoon looked almost as confused as Sanghyuk. He thought briefly that maybe Taekwoon had something to do today and they wouldn't be able to study together. It wasn't that big of a deal; it was a Friday after all, he could just go sit out in the courtyard and enjoy the overcast skies.

“Do you have to go somewhere?” Sanghyuk asked, cringing slightly at the obvious disappointment in his voice.

“We are going to meet everyone for lunch.” Taekwoon stressed the ‘we’ as if it were the most obvious thing in the world before he pushed himself off the table and grabbed his bag.

“Okay!” He probably said that too eagerly. He quickly corrected himself and then asked: “why?”

“It's Friday and I don't want to do anything.”

“Oh,” Sanghyuk laughed. That made two of them, then.

Sanghyuk followed Taekwoon out of the library and down a couple hallways, eventually going somewhere Sanghyuk didn't recognize. One would think he'd know his way around his school after living in it for more than a month but no.

“Does Jaehwan-hyung always send an excessive amount of pictures to everyone?” Sanghyuk asked as he checked his phone and noticed seven unread photos of Jaehwan and other things the brunette found funny this morning.

Taekwoon looked over at his phone to see what Sanghyuk meant.

“Not to me.”

“Oh well, consider yourself lucky. Today’s been a slow day.” Sanghyuk laughed at Taekwoon’s eye roll. Ever since Sanghyuk helped Jaehwan unnecessarily through his homework at Wonsik and Hongbin’s, the older had been sending him unrelenting photos. Usually overly cute pictures of himself or something he found funny, but then never explained why it was funny so Sanghyuk got lots of pictures of random things that made absolutely no sense.

“Are you close with Jaehwan-ah?” Taekwoon asked. Sanghyuk wasn't quite positive but he was sure he detected a hint of jealousy in Taekwoon’s voice.

“I mean we’re friends, so yeah?”

Taekwoon didn't say anything, only nodded and led Sanghyuk up a set of spiral staircases.

"Do you ever send photos to people?” Taekwoon asked out of nowhere.

“Sometimes, if Jaehwan won't leave me alone or Hakyeon wants to know I'm okay.”

Taekwoon nodded again, not meeting Sanghyuk’s gaze. Sanghyuk felt a smile creeping onto his face at the implication he thought Taekwoon might be trying to get at.

“Does Taekwoon-oppa want pictures of me?” Sanghyuk cooed, bumping into Taekwoon’s shoulder as they went up the stairs.

“Don't call me that.” Taekwoon blushed.

“You didn't answer the question~”

He still didn't say anything.

“If you don't say anything, I'm going to assume it's a yes.”

“Do what you want.”

“Okay!” Sanghyuk immediately stopped Taekwoon before they could walk up any further and held out his phone in front of the both of them. “Smile! …Hyung, you're not smiling.”

Taekwoon looked at him angrily.

“Alright fine.” Sanghyuk started poking Taekwoon’s cheek, waiting for the moment he inevitably smiled out of embarrassment, and took a super quick photo. “Perfect.”

“Why are you like this?”

“Like what?” Sanghyuk smiled as sweetly as he could at Taekwoon.

“Like that.”

“You mean super adorable?”

“No.”

“Harsh.”

Despite the banter, Taekwoon still had a small smile on his face. Which then helped to keep the smile on Sanghyuk’s face; it was hard not to smile when Taekwoon was.

Sanghyuk sent the photo to Taekwoon as they started to walk up the stairs again.

“If that's not your background within the hour, I'm spamming crappy photos,” Sanghyuk teased.

“Why would I want myself in the background of my cellphone?”

“Because I'm in it!”

“...Fine.”

They quietly walked for a moment.

“How many freaking stairs are we going up!?” Sanghyuk complained.

“To the roof.”

“So many, I'm going to die!”

“You're being dramatic, we’re here.”

“You'll have to carry me, hyung.” Sanghyuk collapsed onto Taekwoon, who surprisingly didn't let him just fall to the floor. He caught him and let the younger lean on him.

“I think the two of us have very different thoughts on what ‘cute’ is,” Taekwoon complained, bringing back up Sanghyuk’s joke from earlier.

“Well obviously,” Sanghyuk stood back up. “Taekwoon-hyung doesn't think of himself as cute.”

“And you do?”

“Who wouldn't?”

Sanghyuk laughed at the blush that spread on Taekwoon’s face.

"I'm only kidding, don't glare at me like that.” Sanghyuk said, though he really wasn't kidding. Taekwoon didn't need to know that, however.

Taekwoon didn't say anything, only shook his head, smiling as he opened the door to go out onto the roof. The morning overcast skies had broken away throughout the day and Sanghyuk was met with glorious blue skies and warm air.

Then he was met with the gloriously annoying screams of Jaehwan.

“Why can't you just share?!” He shouted, crawling over Wonsik to get whatever the other had in his hand. They weren't even close to the group of four sitting on the roof, yet they could both hear Jaehwan perfectly.

“Buy your own damn food!”

“I can't,” he whined.

Taekwoon sighed deeply at all the yelling as he led Sanghyuk over to the group of four already on the roof. There were other students up there too; all of them watching Jaehwan with apprehensive gazes. Sanghyuk couldn't blame them.

“Why not?”

Taekwoon and Sanghyuk sat down in the circle, receiving a wave from Hongbin, who was the only one to notice them arrive.

“Because…”

“That's real specific, hyung.” Wonsik rolled his eyes.

“I can't tell you why I don't have money so please just share!”

Wonsik shook his head again.

“Here, Jaehwan-hyung,” Sanghyuk spoke up, taking out his uneaten sandwich. He almost never ate lunch anyway so he’d be okay with giving his food away. “Take this.”

Jaehwan instantly latched onto Sanghyuk in a bear hug, squeezing the air right out of him.

“Oh Hyukawaii! You're so adorable! Thank you!” Jaehwan yelled, patting Sanghyuk’s head affectionately.

“N-no problem.” Sanghyuk carefully pushed the hyperactive male off of him and handed over the sandwich. Jaehwan moved back to his spot next to Wonsik and began happily eating, quiet for a change.

“He's more like Satan-spawn,” Taekwoon mumbled in response to Jaehwan’s comment.

“I'm hurt, hyung, I thought you liked me.” Sanghyuk whined, laying his head in mock upset on Taekwoon’s shoulder.

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Taekwoon laughed quietly.

“Fine. I'm fine. Your words don't hurt me.” Sanghyuk sat back up, waited a second and then attacked. Relentlessly poking the elder’s side, where he had- accidentally- discovered Taekwoon was incredibly ticklish. The older curled into the fetal position to escape the younger’s attack in vain, laughing quietly and trying to bat away the attacking hands.

“Yah! Can we stop with this cute display of affection? I’d like to eat without throwing up, thanks,” Hongbin groaned. Sanghyuk stopped attacking Taekwoon, and turned to Hongbin.

“You're one to talk.” He gestured to the way Hakyeon was laying against Hongbin.

“You want to try getting him off?”

“Hey!” Hakyeon complained, “Do you not want me here?”

“That's not what I said.”

“Let's just eat, before we start a war… again.” Wonsik said before hostility could grow. Sanghyuk laughed at Wonsik’s use of the word ‘again’.

Everyone relented their arguing in favor of eating.

“Are you going to eat anything?” Taekwoon asked after a moment of actual silence for a change. 

“Nah, I gave Jaehwan-hyung my food. I'll be fine though.”

Taekwoon shook his head.

“No?” Sanghyuk laughed as Taekwoon angrily shook his head again.

“Here.” He split his own lunch in two and handed half to Sanghyuk.

“I can't take your food.”

“Take the damn food.” Taekwoon sounded offended so Sanghyuk did as he was told gratefully.

“Thanks.” Sanghyuk smiled and Taekwoon wouldn't meet his gaze.

“Adorable children. They grow up so fast.” Hakyeon joked, holding his cheeks like a proud mother. “Oh that reminds me! Hyuk-ah?”

“Yes?” Sanghyuk said around a bite of his food. Hongbin hit him on the shoulder with a small reprimand of ‘manners’.

“Do you dance?”

“What?” Sanghyuk wasn't sure what that question meant. He also didn't quite understand how his ‘children’ sharing food reminded him of dance…

“Do you dance? You know like…” Hakyeon flailed his arms around a bit as an example almost whacking Hongbin in the face in the process.

“Uhm do you mean like have I taken lessons… or do I just enjoy dancing?”

“Both.” 

“Then yes.”

“Really!?” Hakyeon looked so excited, Sanghyuk almost felt guilty that he wasn't exactly the best at dancing. He had been the best out of his friends at his old school but that really wasn't much of a competition.

“Yeah… but I'm not very good.”

“Nonsense! You should come by our studio some time. You can join our club!”

“And by club, he means an old dance studio no one uses anymore that we've taken over.” Hongbin explained.

“Yeah, it doesn't even have a sound system.” Wonsik complained. “I hate having to dance with earbuds in.”

Jaehwan looked nervous at that for reasons Sanghyuk couldn't quite understand.

“Jaehwan-ah has been saving his lunch money to get speakers for the studio, don't tell Wonsik-ah though.” Taekwoon whispered near Sanghyuk’s ear. He nodded in understanding before turning to Hakyeon who was still going on about having Sanghyuk dance.

“Everyone's pretty decent when they actually try, I'm the only one who actually competes. Though if Taekwoonie tried he could probably do really well too. A dancing enigma that one.”

“Really?” Sanghyuk turned to look at Taekwoon skeptically, the one in question turned away blushing.

“Yeah, but he hardly ever does. He’ll just sing along to the song I’m dancing to.” Hakyeon trailed off as if remembering something. “Anyway! You should totally come!”

“Okay…”

“I'll have Taekwoonie text you.”

“No. I'll forget.” Taekwoon immediately protested.

“I'll remind you.”

“I'll forget.”

“I'll remind you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, all comments are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Early Saturday, May 5th**

“Why are you calling me at one o’clock in the morning?” Sanghyuk mumbled into his phone. He buried himself deeper into his blankets, having picked up his phone without even looking at who it was that had called him. He really didn't care either, whoever it was needed to go away so Sanghyuk could get some much needed sleep.

“You said your dorm is on the first floor. Which one is it?” He heard Taekwoon’s soft voice ask over the phone. Why in the world was Taekwoon calling him? Hadn't he had an away soccer game tonight?

“What?” Sanghyuk let out a whine before answering. “Twelve. Why does this matter?”

“I'm lazy,” Taekwoon said as if that explained everything and then hung up the phone.

Sanghyuk groaned into his pillow. What just happened? How was he supposed to take that?

He cocooned himself further into his blankets, wanting nothing more than to just go to bed and forget the world. Of course the world was against him; as always.

Not ten minutes later there was knocking on his door. Sanghyuk groaned again, not even caring that whoever was at his door could hear his complaints. He rolled off his bed and crashed hard to the floor, bringing his blankets with him. He stood up, wrapped the fluffy comforter around himself so that he looked like an amorphous blob and then stumbled towards his door.

“Why are you here at one o’clock in the morning?” Sanghyuk complained again, not even opening his eyes and leaning heavily against the doorframe.

“I told you.”

He opened his eyes to look at Taekwoon with a ‘stop being stupid’ look but it died instantly upon seeing the sight in front of him. Taekwoon, having apparently just gotten back from what Hakyeon described as a too-fucking-far-away soccer game, stood at his door still in his uniform. Normally such a sight wouldn't have sent Sanghyuk’s mind immediately to the gutter because he had never really thought of Taekwoon as ‘attractive’ per se- adorable yes, hot no- but since Sanghyuk was still half asleep he forgot almost all his inhibitions.

His arms were exposed up to his shoulders, exposing the usually covered muscles. Taekwoon held a bag, probably full of equipment, over his shoulder, easily showing off well-defined biceps. His hair looked greasy from drying after being drenched in sweat but still looked unbelievably soft and Sanghyuk couldn't stop himself from staring as Taekwoon ran a hand through it. The older leaned easily against the door frame and despite looking absolutely exhausted, Sanghyuk thought he looked absolutely gorgeous. Hot even, if he were so bold.

Boy, he had to get him one of those.

Why had he never noticed Taekwoon in this light before? Because honestly this dim lighting did wonders for Taekwoon’s pale complexion but that was beside the point. Sanghyuk had been studying with Taekwoon now for about a month, so why now? Was he just so unbelievably tired his brain couldn't function properly? That was entirely plausible with the amount of wild imaginings going through Sanghyuk’s head at just the sight of an a-bit-more-exposed-than-normal Taekwoon.

“Uhh…” Sanghyuk’s brain couldn't think of anything to say so he just stood their gaping at Taekwoon. Thankfully, Taekwoon hadn't seemed to notice Sanghyuk’s slow demise just yet.

He was suddenly struck with the thought that he probably looked absolutely disgusting as compared to Taekwoon’s appearance. With his bed head, baggy clothes, and huge blanket around him, he probably looked like he hadn't showered in days… which he hadn't but that was beside the point. He scrambled to make himself more presentable as subtly as he could while still standing in front of the door.

“Do you have a roommate?” Taekwoon whispered, reminding Sanghyuk that it was in fact an ungodly hour of the morning. Why the hell was Taekwoon here and asking him such a question?

“No… why?”

“Good.” Taekwoon pushed himself off the door frame. Sanghyuk was met with the sight of broad shoulders and long legs… Taekwoon had amazing proportions; god he was going to die at this rate. “Can I come in?”

“Uhh…” Sanghyuk had absolutely no idea what was going on… well, he had an idea but even if his weird fantasies were the case he still had no idea what to do… well maybe an idea…

“I just don't want to walk up eight flights of stairs, can I please crash here?” Taekwoon explained, apparently taking Sanghyuk’s confused and conflicted silence as reluctance.

“O-okay…” Sanghyuk opened the door further and moved out of the way to let Taekwoon in the room.

Taekwoon tiredly stumbled in- yet still managed to look graceful- as Sanghyuk rushed around to pick up all the clothes and school supplies he had thrown around the room.

“Sorry for the mess, I didn't know…”

Taekwoon held out a hand to stop him and Sanghyuk instantly stopped talking, zeroing in on the hand that was held close to him.

“It's fine.” Taekwoon looked around the relatively empty room. “Thank you for doing this for me.”

“I did say I owed you a favor, yeah?” And besides, if doing this meant spending more time with Taekwoon looking like that, Sanghyuk would let him sleep over every day. But that would really test his resolve…

After he was satisfied with his cleaning job, he moved to start searching through his wardrobe.

“I think I've got some extra blankets…” he pulled out the spare he kept just in case an occasion exactly like this happened to occur. “Here.”

“Oh, thanks.” Taekwoon took the blankets.

“Do you… like need any… clothes to sleep in or something?” Sanghyuk felt incredibly awkward offering this… especially with the state of mind he was currently stuck in. He didn't know if he could handle seeing Taekwoon wearing some of his clothes at the moment. But one thing was for sure, Taekwoon needed to get out of that soccer uniform before Sanghyuk did it for him.

“I've got stuff in my bag… but do you have… maybe a pair of sweatpants I could borrow?”

“Yeah… they might be big though.” Sanghyuk dug through his wardrobe again before pulling out a pair that was a little small on him but might fit Taekwoon perfectly.

“That's fine,” Taekwoon mumbled, still standing in the middle of the room and looking around.

“I don't have much, I know…” Sanghyuk said, handing Taekwoon the pair of pants after noticing the way Taekwoon was looking around.

“It's not terrible.”

“No, but its lonely having just me sometimes.”

“You can have Hakyeon.” Sanghyuk laughed at Taekwoon’s willingness to give up his own roommate.

“No thanks, he's your problem.”

“Not if I move in here.”

“Can you do that?”

“I don't know.”

“Would you want to do that?”

Taekwoon didn't say anything. When the silence grew awkward, Sanghyuk cleared his throat.

“Well anyway, if you need a shower, it's over there… Imma go to bed. That one’s yours.” Sanghyuk pointed to the bed across from his own before collapsing into his heaps of blankets. Taekwoon laughed quietly.

“You just disappeared.”

“I know. It's fantastic.”

“Is it okay if I take one in the morning?” Taekwoon asked, “A shower, that is.”

“Yeah, that's fine.” Sanghyuk really hadn't thought this through very well. Taekwoon spending the night meant waking up to Taekwoon the next morning… would he be able to handle the adorableness that was a sleepy Taekwoon? He figured that was a ‘deal with it later’ kind of problem. He was too sleepy now to try and think of how to fix this situation.

“Okay,” Taekwoon said before retreating into the bathroom with his clothes, presumably to change… into Sanghyuk’s sweatpants.

He really didn't think this one through.

Taekwoon was climbing into his own bed a few minutes later, sighing contently at finally being able to relax. And just as Sanghyuk was about to fall asleep again, Taekwoon’s soft voice asked:

“Sanghyuk-ah?”

“Hmm?” He hoped Taekwoon could hear him through his multitude of blankets.

“Do you… do you like Hongbin?”

That was a weird question to ask.

“Yeah, he's a good friend.” Sanghyuk uncovered himself so that at least his head was poking out of the blob that he had become.

“No, I mean…” Taekwoon trailed off but by the tone of his voice Sanghyuk was able to understand what the older was trying to get at.

“Oh… why do you ask?”

“You look at him the same way a lot of girls do.”

“That's not surprising, he's freaking gorgeous.”

Taekwoon didn't say anything so Sanghyuk felt the need to explain himself further to avoid misunderstanding.

“But he's with Hakyeon-hyung and they're happy so I don't want to get in the way of that. I don't have any romantic feelings towards him if that's what you want to know.”

“I see…” Taekwoon’s soft voice trailed off again. “What about Jaehwan-ah?”

“I mean, he's cute and all but I think he has a thing for Wonsik-hyung. I don't think of him romantically either.”

“I see…”

“Why all these questions all of a sudden?” Sanghyuk sat up to look at Taekwoon but he wasn't facing him.

“I was just wondering.”

“Okay…” Sanghyuk laid back down, suddenly getting an idea. How could he miss such a prime opportunity to embarrass his favorite hyung? “But the way Taekwoon-hyung looks is my favorite.”

Taekwoon turned around on his side to face Sanghyuk. He couldn't quite see, but Sanghyuk would guess that Taekwoon’s face was a deep shade of red. He figured he should change the subject before Taekwoon asked if he were being serious or not.

“What about me, Taekwoon-oppa? Am I attractive?”

“You're fine. Don't call me that.”

Sanghyuk laughed; his sleepy brain hardly even registering the underhanded insult.

“Wow. Guess I have to try harder.”

Taekwoon didn't say anything and Sanghyuk laughed again.

“I'll take that as your agreement, well good night, hyung.”

“Good night, Sanghyuk-ah,” the other whispered barely above his breath.

It was weird falling asleep to something other than silence. Especially when that something was another person’s steady breaths… even more so when it’s Jung Taekwoon’s breathing: the ‘scariest’ student on campus. Though, Sanghyuk supposed Taekwoon was scary in a whole new way now…

He could definitely get used to this.

 

**Later Saturday, May 6th**

Sanghyuk bolted upright in his bed the second his alarm clock went off. Why was his alarm going off? It was Saturday so had he forgotten to turn it off? Couldn't he just sleep in for once? 

He automatically grabbed his phone and turned off the blaring music that had awoken him… he just hoped it hadn't bothered Taekwoon.

Oh right.

Taekwoon was in his room.

He immediately looked over to where Taekwoon lay, praying he was still sleeping. He was, thankfully. Sanghyuk sighed; Taekwoon looked so peaceful. He wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep but at least Taekwoon could continue on.

He slowly and quietly got out of his bed and went to his bathroom, trying his hardest to not wake up the sleeping beauty in his room. It seemed that even with a full night’s rest, Sanghyuk’s brain still found his quiet friend to be immensely attractive. Wonderful, another thing he'd have to deal with. He hadn't even known where this came from all of a sudden… it didn't even make much sense. Well maybe a little; since he wasn't so worried about being murdered anymore, he could actually appreciate the other’s looks, but still… it was quite sudden and Sanghyuk didn't really know what to think of it yet.

He decided to use this time to take a shower, having gone three days previously without: He just hadn't had the time. Besides, it’d clear his racing mind and it'd be easier to style his hair if it were wet; and no, the sudden desire to look nice had absolutely nothing to do with Taekwoon… absolutely nothing to do with the necessity to impress the other… nothing. His mom had just said the last time they talked that she wanted to FaceTime some time over this weekend… it could happen today… so he had to look nice… obviously.

He regarded his reflection carefully as he got out of the shower. He wasn't nearly as muscular as Taekwoon; he probably had a perfectly sculpted chest whereas Sanghyuk was more slender than anything else. How disappointing, he'd have to rely on his amazing personality it seemed.

He was doomed.

He quickly did his hair in the coiffure his mom always said looked best, swooping his hair to right off his forehead and letting it dry that way with the gel. Now he just needed a shirt since he'd somehow neglected to grab one. He felt a little strange getting dressed in street clothes after dressing in nothing but school uniforms and pajamas the past month and a half but he felt that maybe he should dress himself somewhat decently since Taekwoon was here. That's what any well-mannered host would do or at least that's what he told himself.

“Oh, you're awake. I didn't wake you, did I?” Sanghyuk asked as he walked out of the bathroom to find a still very sleepy Taekwoon sitting up in his bed. Sanghyuk resisted the urge to cover his exposed chest with his arms and run back into the bathroom; they were both guys; he could be mature if Taekwoon could. He also resisted the urge to run up to the other and coo over how adorable he looked like that; he could be mature, totally.

“No,” Taekwoon said, rubbing his eyes clean and blinking a few times. Then he zeroed in on Sanghyuk. “When did you wake up?”

“Hmm, maybe an hour ago,” Sanghyuk answered, walking towards his wardrobe for a shirt. He pretended like he didn’t notice Taekwoon’s gaze following him the entire time; what reason would Taekwoon have to stare at him anyway? “What time is it?”

“Ten-thirty,” Taekwoon said, looking at Sanghyuk’s phone sitting on the night stand. “Ugh, why is your background that?” Taekwoon complained, referring to the picture they had taken a few days ago.

“Well, it was set to the first one we took a week ago but I like that one better. If you want it changed you'll have to take a new one for me,” Sanghyuk explained, walking over to the table, his shirt forgotten. “You said, ten-thirty right?”

“Yeah…”

That didn't make much sense at all. His alarm was usually set for seven o’clock in the morning and he knew that he hadn't spent three and a half hours in the bathroom. Then he remembered that he'd woken up to loud music… someone had called him, duh. He really should have just slept more. Forgetting completely about finishing his dressing, he grabbed his phone from Taekwoon who was trying to change his background.

“I was almost done,” Taekwoon complained.

“Unless you were replacing it with one of you then I would've just changed it back.” Taekwoon huffed angrily and Sanghyuk laughed. “Hakyeon-hyung called me.” He continued, eyebrows knotted in confusion.

“Good for you?”

“That's what woke me up this morning,” Sanghyuk laughed. “I just silenced it thinking it was my alarm clock. Whoops.”

He looked to Taekwoon who wore an expression Sanghyuk didn't recognize; his smile faded.

“He’ll call again if it's important.” Taekwoon said, the first to break the awkward staring contest.

“Probably,” Sanghyuk said, handing his phone back to Taekwoon and deciding he really should put a shirt on. The other immediately started on the process of changing the background again.

“Did you take a shower?” Taekwoon asked, posing slightly for what Sanghyuk hoped was a picture.

“What gave it away?” Sanghyuk laughed, making a sweeping gesture towards his still only half-dressed appearance; Taekwoon’s gaze followed his hands as he did so.

“You smell nice.”

“Oh… thanks?” That wasn't exactly the answer he was going for. He hoped he wasn't blushing.

“Your hair is different.”

“Oh yeah… I haven't done it like this for a while.” Sanghyuk wished Taekwoon would stop looking at him with such a calculating expression. He couldn't read what Taekwoon was thinking like that. He didn't know how he should feel.

Taekwoon didn't say anything as Sanghyuk pulled a shirt over his head, being extremely careful around his hair.

“I'm going to take a shower,” Taekwoon said as Sanghyuk walked back towards his bed.

“Okay, if you need anything just ask,” Sanghyuk agreed, collapsing into his blankets once again.

“Can I keep these pants?”

“You can borrow them if that's what you mean.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Taekwoon paused for a second, ceasing his search through his bag to turn and look at Sanghyuk with guilt clearly written across his face.

“What?” Sanghyuk laughed at such an expression.

“I may need a shirt…”

“Grab whatever you want.” Sanghyuk pointed towards the wardrobe. “Top drawer.”

“Okay.” Taekwoon didn't linger much longer. He grabbed a shirt and then retreated to the bathroom, a red blush painted across his face. Sanghyuk laughed to himself; embarrassing Taekwoon was way too easy; he hadn't even meant to.

He laid quietly on his bed, listening to the water run from Taekwoon’s shower for a bit before deciding he should do something productive. He reached around for his phone, trying very hard not to knock it off the table. Ever so slowly, he was able to get it over to him safely just as it started ringing again.

The display told him it was Hakyeon calling again; guess it really was important. He debated picking it up for another couple rings, deciding he probably should- he'd never hear the end of it otherwise. He answered the phone as he heard the water in the bathroom shut off.

“Hello?” He started carefully, not knowing what to expect.

“Hyuk-ah!” Sanghyuk held the phone away from his ear as Hakyeon shouted his greeting. “You're awake now!”

“Yeah…” He decided not to tell Hakyeon why he hadn't picked up the first time; he didn't feel like getting lectured at eleven in the morning. “What's up?”

“Oh nothing much…” Hakyeon sounded way too nonchalant for that to be true, especially with the way he trailed off.

“Oh really? Then why are you calling?”

“Such a smart child,” Hakyeon cooed.

Sanghyuk looked towards the bathroom as a fully clothed Taekwoon emerged, drying his hair with a towel. Sanghyuk noticed that his sweatpants fit Taekwoon pretty well, maybe he would let Taekwoon keep them if he asked again. The shirt was a little baggy but did nothing to mask the slim form beneath it… Sanghyuk really was screwed.

“Are you even listening to me?” Hakyeon drew his attention back to the phone call.

“Y-yeah.” That didn't sound nearly as convincing as he wanted it to, but if Hakyeon caught on he didn't say anything.

“Anyway, as I was saying, Hyukkie. You're completely correct,” Hakyeon continued. Taekwoon looked over at Sanghyuk as he walked back towards his bed, the unasked question obvious in his silence. Sanghyuk mouthed Hakyeon’s name and Taekwoon nodded in understanding. “I seem to have misplaced my Taekwoon… know where I might be able to find him?”

“Why are you calling me to find him?” Sanghyuk asked, trying to cue Taekwoon in to what the conversation was about. The other immediately shook his head, drawing a line across his throat and crawling across the room to silently beg at Sanghyuk’s feet.

“I don't know, reasons…” Hakyeon unhelpfully explained.

“That's very vague, Hakyeon-hyung.”

“I can't tell you why I think he’s there, that would spoil the fun.”

What did that mean?

“But I just need to know if he is or not.”

Sanghyuk held out a hand to stop Taekwoon’s begging; as fun as it was to have his hyung groveling at his feet, it wasn't necessary.

“I don't think I can help you, hyung. He's not here.” Sanghyuk had to stop himself from laughing at the absolutely relieved look on Taekwoon’s face.

“Hmm… sure…” Hakyeon really didn't sound convinced. Sanghyuk didn't know what else to do if Hakyeon continued to push it. “Well, if you find him, please tell me.”

“Yeah sure.”

“Bye bye.” Then Hakyeon hung up.

“That was a close one,” Taekwoon breathed, collapsing onto the floor.

“Why don't you want him to know you're here?” Sanghyuk didn't know if he should feel happy or offended. So what if Hakyeon knew? From what Sanghyuk knew, Hongbin slept over at Hakyeon’s dorm all the time; sure the connotation was different but… oh.

Maybe that's what Hakyeon was trying to find out. And why Taekwoon seemed so adamant about not telling Hakyeon.

“Because…”

“You two are so unhelpful.”

“He'd never stop making fun of me.”

“Why?”

Taekwoon didn't say anything, just moved to sit back on his bed without meeting Sanghyuk’s eyes. So that is how it was.

“Is it because Hakyeon probably thinks we uh… did something…?”

Taekwoon nodded, face turning an even deeper shade of red.

“Oh… why would he think… that…?”

Taekwoon shook his head; whether that was because he didn't want to tell Sanghyuk the answer or because he didn't know the answer, Sanghyuk couldn't tell.

“Okay… I'll just drop the subject.” He decided that was probably best. Better to not keep talking about something that was clearly off limits between two gay teens who were just friends.

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“Everything.”

“Of course.” Sanghyuk smiled as Taekwoon finally looked at him. “Anytime.”

“So you're saying I can sleep here again?”

“As long as you explain to Hakyeon what's not going on, then yeah sure. It's not like I have a roommate to worry about or anything.”

“Just so we’re clear, you are perfectly okay with perpetuating my laziness?”

“It's either that or listen to you complain about your ‘burning thighs’ all week long.”

Taekwoon huffed angrily. “Fair point.”

“Also, you should probably call or something before you show up so you don't catch me naked or something.”

Taekwoon’s lip upturned slightly at that; though, Sanghyuk couldn't tell if it were out of amusement or disgust.

“Okay.”

“Unless of course, you wanted to see me-“

“Stop talking.”

“Right, of course.” Sanghyuk laughed and the pair settled in a comfortable silence for a moment. One that was then surprisingly broken by Taekwoon; Sanghyuk had noticed him doing that a lot more often lately.

“Do you want to come to the studio with me?”

“Right now?”

“Jaehwan and Hakyeon are probably already there, Wonsik won't get up for another four hours at least, and Hongbin’s probably working on photo assignments.”

“So what you're saying is: since you're out of all other options, you want me to go. Is that all I am to you, hyung? Your fifth choice?” Sanghyuk whined, jokingly. Taekwoon grimaced.

“Don't be stupid.” Taekwoon looked away from him. “I wouldn't have asked if I knew that was the response I'd get.”

Sanghyuk laughed. “Wow. So cold.” He shook his head before asking: “Do you want me to go?”

Taekwoon didn't say anything for a beat.

“Only if you want to go…”

“That's not what I asked.” Sanghyuk’s smile widened at the way Taekwoon hid his face from him.

“Yes…” Taekwoon said, impossibly quiet.

“Aww, Taekwoon-oppa, you really do care!”

“I changed my mind. You're not going.”

“Come on, let's go!”

“No!”

Regardless of his complaints, Taekwoon still allowed himself to be pulled along by the wrist out of Sanghyuk’s dorm. And it only took Sanghyuk a few turns down a couple hallways to realize something was backwards; he had no idea where he was going but yet here he was, leading them into the unknown.

“Uh hyung? As much as I enjoy holding your hand and pulling you along, I have no idea where I'm going,” Sanghyuk joked. Taekwoon scoffed, face dusted pink.

“Of course you don't.” Taekwoon freed his wrist from Sanghyuk’s grasp, grabbed the other’s hand, and began pulling him along instead. “Problem solved.”

“You're so smart, hyung!” Sanghyuk cooed, purposefully trying to embarrass Taekwoon.

“Stop talking.”

“But-“

“Stop.”

Sanghyuk pouted the rest of the way to the dance room and if Taekwoon noticed he did not say anything. He led them to a far corner of the school, one that seemed to be filled with many empty classrooms and storage rooms filled with extra supplies. Sanghyuk tried not to think about how much he enjoyed the feeling of Taekwoon’s slender hand against his and focused on remembering where they were going.

As they walked into the large room that was reserved for their school’s dance club, they were unsurprisingly greeted by Jaehwan blasting some sort of bass boosted song to the point of incoherency over the sound system.

“What the hell, Jaehwan-hyung?” Sanghyuk had to yell to be heard over the music.

“I'm testing the sound system.” Jaehwan had no problem talking over the music. Sanghyuk was reminded of an old TV when you put it on the wrong input by the sound that was apparently music. It sounded like white noise with the occasional word.

“Tell him to turn the bass down before I kill him,” Taekwoon said up close to Sanghyuk’s ear so he could be heard over the music. Sanghyuk involuntarily shivered, earning him a curious glance from Taekwoon as the other moved away, slipping his hand from Sanghyuk’s.

“Taekwoon’s going to kill you if you don't turn the bass down!” Sanghyuk yelled instead of facing Taekwoon’s unasked question.

“You're no fun, hyung.” Jaehwan stuck his tongue out at Taekwoon but did as he was told and then turned the music off completely.

“Where's Hakyeon?” Taekwoon asked, ignoring Jaehwan’s comment.

“Not here.” Jaehwan shrugged. “Oh! Wait! He is, he's just changing into his ‘dance clothes’.”

“Oh.” Taekwoon went to sit in one of the few chairs pushed up against one side of the room.

Sanghyuk took this chance to look around, this being his first time there and all. It definitely was an older part of the school with its faded light blue, almost grey, walls and scratched up wood dance flooring. Mirrors lined the long vertical of the room on one side. The wall Taekwoon was seated against had scattered chairs and a small table pushed up against it, along with a few shelves, packed with random possessions and equipment. Little drawings that Sanghyuk assumed Jaehwan had drawn, covered the wall above the table along with tons of other papers that seemed to have just been thrown at the wall. This place was a teenage hangout if Sanghyuk had ever seen one.

“Hyuk-ah!” Jaehwan shouted, interrupting Sanghyuk’s evaluation of the room. The older bounded over to him, a hand outstretched which then landed on top of Sanghyuk’s head.

“Uhh, can I help you?” Sanghyuk asked, awkwardly bending down to accommodate Jaehwan’s height.

“Your hair looks so fluffy styled like that.” Jaehwan said beginning to pet Sanghyuk’s hair. He looked up at him thoughtfully. “Is it orange or red?”

“It was red but it’s faded a lot,” Sanghyuk said. He figured he'd humor Jaehwan for now and let him continue his petting; even if he felt a little bit like a dog with the way Jaehwan cooed at him. It was either this, though, or deal with him pouting the rest of the day.

“Well it still looks really nice, I bet Taekwoonie likes it like this too, right?” Jaehwan asked.

“It's alright,” Taekwoon said, not even looking up from his phone.

“Uhh thanks…?” Sanghyuk didn't know if he should take that as a compliment or an insult. So he changed the subject instead. “Why were you testing the sound system?”

“We don't have a sound system,” Taekwoon mumbled.

“We do now! You know how Wonsikkie kept complaining about having to dance with earbuds in? Well, I finally was able to get speakers in here.” Jaehwan dramatically pointed around the room at the various beat up looking speakers. “I just finished setting them up.”

“Wait. You did? By yourself? And you didn't electrocute anyone?” Sanghyuk received a slap for that before Jaehwan continued his petting.

“Yeah stupid, it's not that hard to plug in a few wires to a stereo and mess with the sound.”

“My apologies for doubting you, Jaehwan-hyung.”

“That's Kenjumma to you, young man.”

“Uh what?” Sanghyuk looked to Taekwoon for help.

“His vocal instructor calls him Ken,” Taekwoon supplied.

“Why?”

“Because he can't pronounce his name.”

“So why then Kenjumma?”

Taekwoon shrugged his shoulders, looking completely apathetic.

“Jaehwan-ah?” Taekwoon asked instead.

“Kenjumma,” Jaehwan corrected.

“Riiight, why are you still petting him?”

“Jealous much?” Jaehwan teased, but before he could continue or Taekwoon could retaliate, Hakyeon burst into the room from a side changing room.

“Taekwoonie! Where have you been?” Sanghyuk felt like his mother was here, scolding him for being out past curfew, with the way Hakyeon stood with a disapproving look and his hands on his hips.

“None of your concern.”

“Yeah right, because you sleeping over at Sanghyuk’s dorm is none of my concern.”

“How scandalous!” Jaehwan shouted but quickly shut up when he received a glare from everyone in the room.

“It's not.” Taekwoon pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face in his knees to hide his embarrassment.

“Yeah sure.” Then Hakyeon was turning towards Sanghyuk. “I'm assuming those clothes that Taekwoon is wearing are yours?” 

“Yes.” Sanghyuk averted his eyes, unsure of what he was feeling guilty about. “I'm sorry,” he apologized anyway.

“Such ungrateful children, you could've just told me.” Hakyeon relaxed his stance and all the tension in the room died down. “Thanks for taking care of Taekwoonie.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“Sure you can.”

Taekwoon huffed angrily but didn't say anything else. He pulled out his earbuds and quickly plugged them in, a signal to leave him alone for however long he had them in.

“Now that mister Broody is occupied, you wanna dance with me, Hyukkie?”

“Me?”

“Yes, you.” Hakyeon rolled his eyes. “Jaehwan doesn't dance like how I want to, Taekwoon will do his own thing, and I've no idea when Wonsik and Hongbin’ll get here, so that leaves you.”

“Oh joy,” he said with a sarcastic lilt. Hakyeon narrowed his eyes.

“You just love getting hit, don't you?”

“What I meant was…” he cleared his throat, making a scene of saying: “Of course, Hakyeon-hyung, I would love to!”

“Alright, you brat.” Hakyeon laughed, pushing Sanghyuk’s head down.

“What do you mean I don't dance how you want to?” Jaehwan cried as Sanghyuk followed Hakyeon nervously to the middle of the dance floor.

“Sticking your butt out while doing a body roll doesn't qualify as dancing in my book.”

“You're just jealous because I'm sexier than you.”

“Right that's the reason.” Hakyeon gave Jaehwan a trademark look before turning back to Sanghyuk with a smile. “Anyway, how long has it been?”

“Since what?” Sanghyuk asked.

“Since you last danced.”

Sanghyuk let out a shaky breath; it’d been a while. He didn't want to tell Hakyeon that, though.

“I'm going to take your absolutely terrified look to mean it's been a long time.” Hakyeon sighed, looking slightly disappointed but quickly perked back up again. As if he just realized that this was better. “No matter! I've always wanted to be a dance instructor.”

“You better run while you still can, Hyuk-ah,” Jaehwan joked, starting to mess with the stereo again.

“You better shut up while you still have the choice.” Hakyeon smiled sweetly; Jaehwan held his hands up in surrender and mocked zipping his mouth shut. “Now let’s start with something simple to warm up.”

“Don't you have practice for like… competitions coming up? I don't want to mess with your practice time.” Sanghyuk really didn't like being a burden on people. He'd rather just sit and watch if it meant not getting in the way of Hakyeon’s career.

“Yeah but teaching is a form of learning, yeah? You really have to think about what you're teaching. All the different techniques that I usually don't think much about, I really have to know them to tell them to you.”

Sanghyuk blinked a few times- he got the feeling Hakyeon had just said something pretty deep and probably profound but he didn't really have the mental capacity right now for that.

“You know what? Disregard everything I just said. Hyukkie, teaching you will not get in my way, it will actually help.”

“Oh.” Sanghyuk nodded in understanding that time. Hakyeon only shook his head.

“The things I have to deal with for you children.”

He turned to face the mirrors after that and immediately started to go through what he called a ‘warm up routine’. Sanghyuk quickly realized this really was not just a warm up… he wouldn't have been surprised if Hakyeon was teaching him his routine for competition.

Two hours, lots of unnecessary yelling and insults, and way more sweating and physical exertion than Sanghyuk was used to, later, Sanghyuk really felt like dying.

“You were doing it right, you just have to be sharper with your movements then you'll also be on time.” Hakyeon demonstrated the move the way he said, Sanghyuk nodded and followed along a few times to get it in his system.

“Oh, I see.” He said after successfully completing the sequence on time with the counts this time. He was really confused as to how this was something Hakyeon considered ‘easy’. He also really wished he had worn better clothes; skinny jeans were horrible to dance in however good he thought he looked in them. Maybe Taekwoon would switch with him…

“That's better, now again without me.” Hakyeon counted him in and just as Sanghyuk was really questioning why he was subjecting himself to this torture, Wonsik finally came into the studio.

“Wonsik! It's not three o’clock yet, what are you doing up?” Hakyeon joked, checking his phone and signaling to Sanghyuk that they could take a break. Sanghyuk collapsed to the ground immediately, breathing heavily and swiping red hair back into place. Taekwoon walked across the room to sit next to his head, handing him a refreshingly cold water bottle. He nodded gratefully.

“Shut up, not everyone wakes up with the sun like you weirdos,” Wonsik shot back.

“I woke up at ten- thirty,” Taekwoon said quietly next to Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk wondered briefly how long Taekwoon hadn't been listening to music; had he been watching him dance? He couldn't explain why such a thought made him feel excited to start dancing again.

“Yeah, in Sanghyuk’s bed!” Jaehwan shouted from his corner where he sat drawing. Sanghyuk grabbed onto Taekwoon’s arm before the other could attack Jaehwan, holding the embarrassed male back.

“Wait what?” Wonsik immediately started laughing as he looked between Sanghyuk and Taekwoon who were both in a state of panic.

“I didn't want to walk up eight flights of stairs,” Taekwoon explained first.

“He just slept over in my extra bed last night, it's not like that!” Sanghyuk agreed, sitting up to plead better. Regardless of what Sanghyuk’s imagination had come up with last night, nothing had happened.

“Like what, Hyuk-ah? I wasn't insinuating such things, you know.” Jaehwan teased right back, laughing as the color drained from Sanghyuk’s face.

“You are all terrible,” Taekwoon said, starting to stand up.

“You don't really mean that, do you Woonie?” Hakyeon gushed exaggeratedly, taking a step forward as if to help Taekwoon up. But it became obvious he had less than pure motives as he pushed Taekwoon instead.

“Watch out, Hyuk-ah,” Hakyeon laughed as Taekwoon was put off balance, falling directly onto Sanghyuk sitting next to him. He was caught off guard so they both collapsed in a heap on the ground. Wow, that knocked the air right out of him… had he hit his head? His vision was swimming with Taekwoon’s face- at first he saw two of them until it finally settled on one single shocked face. They were really close, Sanghyuk noticed with a start, all he would have to do would be lift his head slightly and he'd be kissing the older teen.

“Gee thanks for the warning, Hakyeon-hyung,” he got out slowly. Taekwoon was pretty heavy… and he wasn't making any move to get off either; not that Sanghyuk minded all the much.

“You're not hurt, are you?” He asked Taekwoon slowly. Sanghyuk already felt a headache coming on… his back ached a little as well but he was more worried about Taekwoon.

“No,” Taekwoon said quietly. “You don't look so good, though.” Sanghyuk could honestly not handle those worried eyes.

“I think I'm okay.”

“Are you two sure nothing happened last night? Because now I'm really confused,” Wonsik said.

“Nothing!” Sanghyuk and Taekwoon shouted only a beat apart from each other, turning their heads to glare at Wonsik collectively.

“Okay,” Wonsik held his hands up in surrender. “Sorry.”

“You two might want to get off each other if you want to make your arguments more convincing.” Hakyeon laughed.

“Oooo, scandalous!” Jaehwan shouted unhelpfully.

“Yeah and who's fault is it we're here?” Sanghyuk shot at Hakyeon.

“Well, whose fault is it you're still there?” He made a good point. Sanghyuk couldn’t exactly get up with Taekwoon unmoving on top of him. Though, he wasn't exactly making an effort to get him off, either.

“What in the world did I just walk into?” Hongbin asked as he came into the studio, unknowingly breaking up an argument before it even began. He stared at the sight before him, clearly confused as he took his camera off from around his neck and set it on a table, along with his bag.

“A lot of sexual tension,” Jaehwan offered… again unhelpfully.

“I see.” Hongbin laughed as Taekwoon finally scrambled to get off of Sanghyuk. Then the older was running out of the room.

“That's the fastest I think I've ever seen him run,” Wonsik said after a heavy silence fell over the room.

“You obviously have not seen him get to breakfast in the mornings,” Hakyeon sighed.

“Guess not.”

“Yah!” Everyone jumped at Jaehwan’s outburst.

“What?” Hakyeon held his forehead in annoyance.

“Wonsikkie! I got speakers!” He shouted as he ran up to Wonsik.

“What?”

“You're always complaining about not having a sound system, remember?”

“No way, you didn't!” Wonsik immediately broke into a bright smile, looking around the room as Jaehwan pointed out the various speakers.

“You are the literal best.” Wonsik grabbed Jaehwan in a hug. Sanghyuk didn't think he'd ever seen either of them so happy.

“Oh why'd you go and tell him that?” Hongbin groaned. “His ego’s already the size of this room.”

“Don't listen to him, this is really great,” Wonsik disregarded.

“Right, it's actually the size of the universe,” Sanghyuk joked.

“Get off the floor, Hyukkie, we've got dancing to do,” Hakyeon said, grabbing onto his arm and pulling while also holding back Jaehwan from getting revenge.

“Right! Let's test this sound system out!” Wonsik looked really excited. “What are you teaching him?” He asked, turning to Hakyeon.

“The routine we've been working on,” Hakyeon said it with a shrug, like it was nothing much, but the look on Wonsik’s face said otherwise.

“You're teaching him your competition routine? What is wrong with you?” Wonsik scolded. Hongbin snorted from his spot against the wall.

“He probably told Hyuk-ah that it was something easy to start with since he has absolutely no concept of what is difficult for non-professionals,” he said.

“I'm not a professional,” Hakyeon said quietly, shying away from the look Hongbin gave him.

 “Not yet, anyway.”

“Stop flirting,” Jaehwan gagged from his corner.

“Maybe you should take your own advice,” Hakyeon retaliated with a blushing face.

“Who's he flirting with?” Wonsik asked, looking genuinely confused. Hongbin held the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

“Doesn't matter.” The fact the Jaehwan said it quietly cued Sanghyuk in on how much it really did matter.

“Why don't we just run through what I've taught you so far with the music, Hyukkie? Wonsik’ll dance with us now.”

“So now I'll have two people yelling at me?”

“Yep!”

“Oh, what fun!” Despite his complaints, he still got in position to start the song. Wonsik stood next to him with Hakyeon running to join in after he started the music.

Sanghyuk thought his own movements looked lesser next to Hakyeon and Wonsik’s but he figured that just meant he needed to practice more. Other than that everything went smoothly… that is, until Taekwoon came back into the room from wherever he had disappeared to. Sanghyuk was sure he saw a look pass between Wonsik and Hakyeon through the mirrors; they were planning something.

And his suspicions were confirmed as Taekwoon walked in front of the mirrors to get back to the table he had been frequenting. Sanghyuk was suddenly- and very rudely- pushed across the floor and directly into Taekwoon. He caught himself before he collided into the other, bracing his arms against the mirror on either side of Taekwoon.

“Hey,” he offered stupidly as Taekwoon looked at him completely startled. Taekwoon probably thought Sanghyuk had just attacked him… What was the best way to get back at Wonsik for this?

“You've got some fast reflexes,” Wonsik marveled, pretending as if he had absolutely nothing to do with Sanghyuk’s sudden ‘attack’.

“Don't break my mirrors, Hyukkie,” Hakyeon scolded.

“Maybe you shouldn't push me into them.” Sanghyuk glared over his shoulder at Hakyeon.

“I didn't do anything.”

“Yeah, right.” Sanghyuk looked to Taekwoon, his gaze softening. “You okay?”

“Why do you worry so much?” Taekwoon wouldn't meet his eyes.

“Because I care.” Taekwoon looked up at him. “So are you okay?”

“I'm fine,” Taekwoon said, holding his gaze this time.

“Okay.” Sanghyuk pushed off the mirror after that, freeing Taekwoon.

“You weren't kidding about the sexual tension,” Hongbin snorted.

“Get lost,” Sanghyuk snapped.

“Don't talk to your hyungs like that,” Hakyeon scolded again.

“You mean,” Sanghyuk pitched up his voice to mock Hakyeon. “Don't talk to the love of my life like that!”

“You're looking to get smacked.”

“You won't.”

“Stop fighting like children.” Taekwoon broke up the argument with a single cold sentence, sitting down in his chair and crossing his arms.

“Fine, I'll just push him harder,” Hakyeon decided. “Start the music, won't you Wonsik-ah?”

Apparently ‘pushing him harder’ in Hakyeon’s mind meant being absolutely merciless. Unfortunately, Wonsik also followed in Hakyeon’s example. Which meant he had two people correcting him constantly. Hongbin and Jaehwan were on the sidelines, adding their own sarcastic and extremely unhelpful comments. They were enjoying Sanghyuk’s misery entirely too much. Why was he subjecting himself to such torture?

The only person keeping him alive, ironically enough, was Taekwoon, whose quiet voice and reminders to drink water were a godsend compared to his “teachers”.

“You know, I don't have to put up with this abuse,” Sanghyuk complained during a brief water break as he laid sprawled out on the floor.

“Yet you're still here,” Hakyeon said, looking down at him with his hands on his hips.

“Must be a masochist,” Hongbin joked.

“That's good for Taekwoonie,” Jaehwan laughed, ducking from the flying pencil Taekwoon tossed at him.

“You're all hilarious.” Sanghyuk shook his head, slowly pushing himself into a sitting position. “Why don't you two just continue without me for a while?” He decided, finally giving in to his fatigue.

“Are you sure? You were doing pretty well.” Wonsik looked serious.

“Could've fooled me.”

“It's just nitpicky details to fix,” Hakyeon waved off.

“Oh.” Sanghyuk still wanted a break longer than three minutes though. “But I'm still taking a break.”

“Fine.” Hakyeon said, then turned to Wonsik. “Can we start from the top? I'll dance, you tell me what's wrong.”

“Okay,” Wonsik agreed. Sanghyuk took that as his cue to get off the dance floor. Slowly crawling across the room, he moved to sit at Taekwoon’s table. The other passed him his water bottle as he laid his head on the table. He sighed in relief, feeling cool fingers rub soothingly at the back of his neck.

“Thanks,” he said as he lifted head up, smiling at Taekwoon. The other averted his eyes.

“Of course.”

“You two are disgusting,” Hongbin gagged, Jaehwan laughed.

“Like you two are any better,” Taekwoon was the one to retaliate this time. Sanghyuk broke down laughing.

“What?” Taekwoon looked at him, surprised by his sudden outburst. He was too adorable when he was angry.

“Nothing.”

Taekwoon looked at him like he didn't believe that but didn't push the question, either. Sanghyuk sat back in his chair, downing half of the water bottle Taekwoon gave him and getting comfortable.

Hakyeon and Wonsik continued to practice after that, Jaehwan and Hongbin continued their unnecessary commentary and Sanghyuk and Taekwoon sat and quietly watched the show. Sanghyuk found that the silence between the two of them was comfortable- he wondered how long it had been that way- instead of awkward. He didn't even feel the need to try and start a conversation. 

The six of them went on like that for a while; up until the peace was broken by Sanghyuk’s mom calling. She had said she wanted to FaceTime over the weekend. Good thing Sanghyuk did make himself look presentable today. But of course, his friends made talking to his mother incredibly difficult. Especially when Jaehwan took his phone as Sanghyuk tried to answer it and bolted across the room, answering his mother’s call with a loud “Mama!” His mother had been surprised to say the least. She was even more confused when Jaehwan tried to explain why Sanghyuk couldn't come to the phone. Showing her the scene that had unfolded- curtesy of Hakyeon- of her son with a very embarrassed Taekwoon in his lap. Taekwoon had tried to help retrieve the phone but Hakyeon had had other ideas.

Explaining to his mom what happened was… interesting. So was introducing his friends.

“You've met Jaehwan-hyung,” Sanghyuk said.

“Jaehwan!” He shouted, jumping into the frame of the camera.

“The loud one.” His mother laughed as Jaehwan pouted.

“Yeah, that's him. Then there's Wonsik and Hakyeon-hyung.” He turned the camera to point towards the still practicing teens. “They're practicing for Hakyeon’s competition.”

“You're in a dance studio?” His mother asked.

“Yeah, one inside the school. I figured since I'm so amazing at dancing, I'd join a club.”

“Amazing isn't a word I’d use,” Hongbin snorted from the corner. Sanghyuk’s mother looked confused at the comment since she couldn't see the source.

“That one’s Hongbin.” Sanghyuk flipped the camera around and zoomed in on Hongbin’s face. Hongbin didn't even seem to notice, continuing to go through something on his camera. “No one listens to him because he's too sassy to deal with.”

Hongbin looked up at that, pulling a disgusted face at such a comment.

“Excuse me?”

“You know, for someone so attractive, you really can pull some ugly faces.” Hongbin started laughing at that.

“Fair enough, you brat.” Hongbin turned to look at the phone, to speak directly to his mother. “Your son’s a real treasure.”

“Aww, you're the best, Hongbin-hyung!” Sanghyuk turned the camera back around, shaking his head and mouthing a ‘not really’ to his mother, who only laughed

“And finally, all the way back there is Taekwoon-hyung,” Sanghyuk turned so that the camera could see Taekwoon. He didn't even look up at the sound of his name or when Sanghyuk waved and shouted for him to say hi. So obviously he had to get Taekwoon’s attention somehow; and that of course meant teasing him. “He's my favorite, right hyung?”

Taekwoon laid his head on the table, hiding his face and laughing in embarrassment.

His mother was really happy to see him fitting in and told him so numerous times; each of which received mocking echoes from the rest of the group. She also demanded to see what he had been practicing after Hakyeon mentioned it in passing. He had Taekwoon hold his phone since he didn't trust Hongbin or Jaehwan with it. His mom first told him he needed to work out more when he came back to the phone out of breath from dancing, then she said that he looked pretty good. Priorities.

Sanghyuk also got to see his niece over the FaceTime. His sister was apparently in town with his mother, which explained why the call came when it did.

“You have a shadow,” his sister told him as he said hi to her and her daughter.

“That's just Taekwoon.” Sanghyuk laughed, knowing perfectly well what the weight on his shoulder was; it had been there almost the instant “child” was mentioned in the conversation. Taekwoon stood behind him, looking intently at the phone and resting his chin on Sanghyuk’s shoulder.

“Oh, is he your…?” His sister didn't even need to finish the question to have Sanghyuk blushing.

“He just really likes children,” Sanghyuk filled in, dodging the question. His sister nodded in understanding.

“Say hi,” she said, waving her daughter’s hand at the camera. Taekwoon broke into a bright smile- one that Sanghyuk wished Taekwoon showed more of- and waved back.

The call ended soon after that, with a reprimand from his sister to make sure to ask ‘you know who’ out. She was real subtle about it, which is why everyone laughed their asses off after she said it. Thank whatever god was watching over that Taekwoon was not in the room during that part of the conversation.

They ate dinner after that, ordering a pizza they were totally allowed to order.

“I'll just say it's for a club meeting,” Hakyeon said with a shrug. “It usually works.”

“You should take Hongbin with you,” Wonsik said.

“Why?” Hakyeon looked confused, Hongbin just looked done with everyone’s shit.

“Because if all else fails, all Hongbin has to do is smile and the secretary will be under a spell.”

Jaehwan was the first to start laughing, practically collapsing onto the ground in fits of giggles.

“Just for that, you're in charge of getting stuff to drink, you ass.” Hongbin whipped the pencil Taekwoon had thrown at Jaehwan earlier at Wonsik.

“Fine! I'm sorry.” Wonsik retreated from the room before he could get attacked again, Jaehwan ran after him, yelling for him to wait up.

Taekwoon and Sanghyuk were left in the room with the instruction to ‘not burn the building down’. They both made no promises.

But nothing did happen and they happily ate dinner in the studio, Hakyeon’s lies and Hongbin’s charm working without a problem. They sat on the floor, chatting light heartedly. Well, Sanghyuk laid on the floor on his stomach, with Taekwoon- for whatever reason- sitting on his back; he did that of his own accord and it wasn't really uncomfortable so Sanghyuk just let him. Having Taekwoon around really reminded him of having a cat: a quiet presence that wanted all of your attention but would never admit it.

Not much more was accomplished after that. Just a ton of yelling and a lot of unnecessary violence. Jaehwan spent a good hour and a half begging for Taekwoon to sing with him before the later finally gave in. Sanghyuk was almost jealous of how amazing the two of them were. When he told Taekwoon as much, he only laughed out of embarrassment as he sat next to Sanghyuk on the floor against a wall.

“I'm serious, you know.” Sanghyuk pushed into Taekwoon’s shoulder for emphasis.

“Don't be stupid.”

“There's gotta be a reason they give you all the hard stuff in choir that you're always complaining about.”

Sanghyuk smiled in victory as the other stopped denying it. Taekwoon rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else, instead resting his head on Sanghyuk’s shoulder and getting comfortable.

They all decided to head to their dorms soon after that. Taekwoon followed Sanghyuk back to his, having forgotten his stuff there. Sanghyuk really didn't mind, even offered to share his room again but Taekwoon had stuttered out a decline with the excuse of everyone thinking something really was going on between the two of them.

When the pair got back to the dorm and Taekwoon retrieved all his things, they stood at the door, waiting for someone to say something.

“Thank you, again, for letting me stay here…” Taekwoon said.

“Yeah, no problem,” Sanghyuk replied, leaning against the doorframe.

“And for the clothes… I'll make sure to return them…”

“Don't worry about it,” Sanghyuk waved off. “It's no hurry.”

“Oh okay.” Taekwoon shifted his weight from foot to foot slightly, like the first time they had interacted with each other. Sanghyuk recognized the action as nervousness rather than impatience now. “Thanks.”

“Seriously, anytime.”

“I've got an away game on Wednesday.”

“So are you telling me to expect you?”

Taekwoon didn't say anything, wouldn't meet Sanghyuk’s eyes.

“I'll leave the door unlocked then,” Sanghyuk laughed, Taekwoon nodded in appreciation.

Then, in a movement so unbelievably fast it took Sanghyuk a few moments afterwards to realize what had happened, Taekwoon leaned up and forward, leaving a feather light kiss on Sanghyuk’s cheek with a whispered:

“Good night, Hyuk-ah,” before he was rushing away down the hallway.

Sanghyuk stood there for a few seconds, trying to figure out if that had really just happened or not. When he gathered his senses, deciding that it most definitely had happened, he leaned out of his door looking after a retreating Taekwoon and shouting teasingly after him:

“Good night, beautiful.”

Taekwoon hunched over slightly, steps quickening a bit in embarrassment. Sanghyuk laughed loud enough for Taekwoon to hear and the latter waved over his shoulder before he rounded a corner and disappeared from sight.

Sanghyuk closed his door before collapsing onto his bed and burrowing into his blankets with a smile.

Maybe he really should follow his sister’s advice and just ask out ‘you know who’ already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and to all those who liked this story enough to comment. It's very appreciated. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay in updated, classes just started and I had to settle down before I had time to post. 
> 
> All comments appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. School takes up a lot of my time now but thanks for sticking with it and enjoy that last installment!

**Saturday, May 13th**

“You're early,” Sanghyuk yawned as he opened his dorm room door. His much needed sleep having been so rudely interrupted by a sudden knocking on his door.

“What does that mean?” Taekwoon asked with a scoff as he walked into the room, not even waiting for Sanghyuk to give the okay.

“You said over the phone you'd be here in ten minutes.” Sanghyuk closed the door and moved to lean sleepily against the wall. Taekwoon wasted no time dumping his soccer equipment on Sanghyuk’s spare bed- technically Taekwoon’s at this point- and going through Sanghyuk’s wardrobe for some clothes to change into.

“What's your point?”

“You said that at ten o’clock.”

“And?”

“It’s ten o’eight,” Sanghyuk whined. “I could've slept for two more minutes!”

“Poor Hyukkie,” Taekwoon cooed, patting Sanghyuk’s head in passing. Sanghyuk huffed in mock annoyance and moved to lay on his bed.

“Just go back to sleep, I'll be quiet.” Taekwoon offered, his guilt starting to show through. Sanghyuk wondered how far he could push his luck.

“I'm already up, I won't be able to go back to bed for a couple hours,” he cried dramatically.

“I'm sorry.” Taekwoon looked at the ground, shuffling his feet nervously.

“Hey,” Sanghyuk called, teasing tone gone from his voice; maybe he'd pushed a bit too far. Taekwoon looked up at him. “I'm kidding, I like having you here. Even if you leave your stuff everywhere and steal all my clothes.”

Taekwoon laughed at that. Throughout the week after Taekwoon had stayed the first time, Sanghyuk’s half-used dorm slowly became fully used with Taekwoon ‘forgetting’ stuff every time he came. Sanghyuk was pretty sure Taekwoon had more stuff here than in his actual dorm. The spare wardrobe was full of Taekwoon’s clothes, the spare desk had Taekwoon’s schoolwork and textbooks on it, and Sanghyuk didn't even bother unmaking the spare bed anymore since he knew Taekwoon would show up eventually. He would always come by after his soccer games and practices, claiming every time that he needed a shower and some place to nap for a few hours. Why he couldn't just shower in the locker rooms or sleep in his own dorm, Sanghyuk never asked. He did have a sneaking suspicion that Taekwoon had caught on to his unexplainable attraction towards that stupid soccer uniform. There was honestly no other explanation to why Taekwoon would show up like that every single time. But other than that, Sanghyuk really didn't mind having Taekwoon around. He found it funny how Taekwoon was now a calming presence when he used to be such a source of anxiety.

“So how was the game?” Sanghyuk asked, watching Taekwoon slowly take off his sneakers.

“We won.”

“As always… but I think you mean you won.”

Taekwoon threw a shoe at him and it missed Sanghyuk just barely.

“Woah…” Sanghyuk sat up, pointing at Taekwoon accusingly. “That was uncalled for.”

“You're uncalled for.”

“Nice comeback, you jerk.” Sanghyuk ducked just in time to avoid getting hit with the second shoe.

“S-shut up.” Taekwoon sat down on his bed, holding Sanghyuk’s- stolen- clothes in his lap. He was blushing again but looked angry; too bad Sanghyuk only found his anger adorable.

“I was only saying what everyone thinks.”

Taekwoon didn't say anything, looking indignantly at the wall.

“Oh! Speaking of being a jerk.”

“What?”

Sanghyuk held up a finger in a ‘wait one moment’ gesture as he dug through his bedside table. He then handed Taekwoon a small silver key after he found it in the messy all-purpose drawer.

“That's so you don't wake me up every time you come over. As much as I love seeing your beautiful face, I don't need to see it at one in the morning on Friday nights,” Sanghyuk explained. It was a good thing Taekwoon was out of shoes to throw; otherwise another would be flying if the look he gave Sanghyuk was anything to go by. Instead, Taekwoon turned to look at the key, holding it as if he had no idea what to do with it.

“How did you get this?” Taekwoon asked, almost whispering.

“I went to student services, told them I lost my key, paid four whole dollars and they gave me the key you're holding now.”

“That easy?”

“That easy.”

“Why..?” Taekwoon didn't finish the question but he didn't need to. Sanghyuk could just tell he was asking: “why do this for me?”

“Because I trust you…” Sanghyuk said, suddenly feeling incredibly self-conscious. Should he not have done this? Was Taekwoon thinking too far into it? He couldn't possibly know anything from just this could he? “And I figure half of this stuff in here is already yours, so if you needed something you could just come get it instead of asking me.”

Taekwoon didn't say anything, he just continued to stare down at the small, silver key in his palm. That did nothing to soothe Sanghyuk’s steadily growing nerves; he was going to start rambling soon.

“If you don't want it…”

“No.” Taekwoon cut him off almost immediately. He took a deep breath, before turning to Sanghyuk with possibly the brightest smile he had ever seen anyone give. “No, this is fine. Thanks.”

Sanghyuk had to look away; to avoid getting blinded by the brightness of Taekwoon’s expression. Not because he was embarrassed… never.

“You sure, though? You aren't worried I'll rob you or something?”

Sanghyuk couldn't stop the laugh before it burst from him. Taekwoon looked less amused.

“No, I'm definitely not worried. You already steal my clothes, remember? I've got nothing else worth stealing unless you want a phone that's been thrown around too much.”

“I'll pass.” Taekwoon mumbled.

“Alright, then I'm not worried.” Sanghyuk smiled, moving so he could collapse onto his bed once more with a quiet groan. “You have to help me clean this room, though.”

“Yeah I remember. You were rambling about that on the phone when I called.”

“Was I? I really do not remember.”

“You're hopeless when you're sleepy.”

“Like you're any better.”

“Least I can remember how I acted.”

“Yeah whatever, go take your shower and then help me clean.”

“Fine but if you're not awake when I get out, I'm leaving.”

“Fine.”

Not falling back asleep turned out to be a lot harder than what Sanghyuk would've thought. The constant sound of running water did nothing to help anything as he lay on his bed, waiting for Taekwoon to come out of the bathroom. Neither did the faint singing he could hear through the walls.

Taekwoon really loved to sing, Sanghyuk had discovered, the only rival to it being soccer. And ever since Sanghyuk had told him how much he liked his singing, Taekwoon had been doing much more of it around him. In the shower, casually as he listened to music, while they studied or ate lunch. Anyway he could and not look too suspicious.

Sanghyuk really did like all the singing. But at times like these… it made it incredibly hard to stay awake. He didn't want Taekwoon to just leave but he also couldn't help it. His eye lids were so heavy… laying down hadn't been a good idea.

Would a nap be such a bad thing? He'd wake up when Taekwoon got out of the bathroom anyway. And if Taekwoon did leave, Sanghyuk had already finished most of the cleaning last night. Their study group was going to meet in his room today to do some of their assignments together so Sanghyuk wanted his room to look at least presentable. He'd told Taekwoon that he had to help since half of the mess was his but it wouldn't be the end of the world if Sanghyuk did it all himself.

So he let himself fall asleep to the sound of running water and Taekwoon’s quiet singing.

And it wasn't what felt like a few moments later that he woke up to something heavy being flung on to his chest.

He woke with a start, quickly finding out that he was unable to sit up. And looking down, it wasn't hard to see why.

“Hyung, what're you doing?” He asked, lifting his arms above his head to get a better look at the boy who had seemingly thrown himself on him.

He only got a tired groan as a response.

“That doesn't answer the question,” he sighed, looking around the room over what he could see past Taekwoon’s head. He was surprised to find that the rest of the room had been cleaned. Taekwoon must've done it while he was sleeping.

Taekwoon lifted his face from where it had been buried against Sanghyuk’s chest with a huff before he answered:

“I'm laying down, what does it look like I'm doing.”

“You are such a drama queen,” Sanghyuk laughed, deciding to just go along with it. He rested his arms along Taekwoon’s shoulders, if for nothing else the necessity of it. “I thought you said you'd leave if I fell asleep.”

“I thought about it.”

“But then you saw my adorable sleeping face and decided you just had to stay.”

That comment earned him a slap.

“No but seriously, why are you on top of me?” Sanghyuk asked after he stopped laughing enough to form words.

“I made up the other bed and I didn’t want to ruin it so I just fell in to yours.” Taekwoon explained, propping himself up on his elbows while he looked down at Sanghyuk. This position wasn’t exactly comfortable but Sanghyuk couldn’t get over how close the two of them were enough to complain.

“On top of me?”

“Would you rather have it the other way around?”

“What?” Sanghyuk wasn’t sure if he heard that right at all.

“What?” Taekwoon played it off, mirroring Sanghyuk’s look of confusion.

He couldn’t have just said what Sanghyuk thought he said… nor could he have meant it in the way Sanghyuk was thinking if he had actually said what he thought he said… could he?

“So…” Sanghyuk started, clearing his throat and trying very hard to keep his mind out of the gutter. “Why’d you clean the room? You could’ve woken me up.”

“I didn’t want to.”

“But you didn’t leave.”

“I didn’t want to.”

Sanghyuk shook his head, chuckling quietly.

“What?” Taekwoon asked, looking affronted.

“You’re so difficult to talk to sometimes.”

Taekwoon didn’t say anything, only laid his head back down to rest on Sanghyuk’s chest. Then, they laid in silence. Sanghyuk didn’t have the heart to tell Taekwoon to get off of him; especially when he really didn’t want the other to move. So he just laid there, awkwardly trying to find the best way to lay his arms and still have it be just ‘casual skinship’. He told himself that Jaehwan and Wonsik laid like this all the time together. But that was hardly any comfort since everyone knew that it was only a matter of time before one of them finally asked the other out… so even then this kind of behavior wasn’t just ‘close friends being close’. Taekwoon hardly ever initiated contact between the two of them, too. Though, that was a fact that was slowly becoming less and less true. And Taekwoon had kissed him that Saturday…

None of this was helping the situation. Sanghyuk had just worked himself into a frenzy of overthought.

“You smell nice,” was the first thing he thought of to say to break himself out of his panic. Smooth. Though, it could’ve been worse. He could’ve accidentally confessed to him right then and there.

Taekwoon laughed, as if sensing Sanghyuk’s unease.

“I used your soap, so I smell like you.”

“Is that a good thing?”

Taekwoon didn’t answer, instead he changed the subject.

“Your heart is beating really fast.”

“Is it?”

Sanghyuk hadn’t even thought about that. Taekwoon was laying with his ear pressed right against his chest.

“Hmm hmm,” Taekwoon hummed in response. “Are you nervous or something?”

“Can’t imagine why,” Sanghyuk whispered, his voice lost in the lie he was telling. He knew exactly why. He only wished he had the foresight to know that Taekwoon would be able to hear how nervous he was laying the way they were.

“You always whisper when you lie,” Taekwoon whispered back, just to mock him.

“Do I?”

“Either that, or you play it off as a joke. Usually when it’s a serious lie, you whisper.”

“Oh.”

Had Taekwoon been paying that close enough attention to him to notice a detail like that? Sure, they spent a ton of time together over the almost two month span of time but still. Sanghyuk, himself, had never noticed something like that before.

“What are you nervous about?” Taekwoon whispered.

“N-Nothing…” Sanghyuk whispered right back. What was Taekwoon’s game here? Sanghyuk couldn’t figure it out.

Taekwoon lifted his head up again, shifting his body so that if there wasn’t a blanket between them, their hips would be lined up. He moved his head so that it was situated in the crook of Sanghyuk’s neck.

“Do I make you nervous?” He whispered, breath fanning along Sanghyuk’s neck line. When he felt lips brush against his skin, Sanghyuk sat up suddenly, carefully maneuvering out from under Taekwoon and rushing to the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” Taekwoon called after him, playful tone still edging around his voice.

Sanghyuk didn’t even bother answering. Taekwoon knew. And the bastard was doing it on purpose.

Sanghyuk closed the bathroom door and locked it, before bracing himself against it and sinking down to the floor.

His barely contained self-control was slipping with every word Taekwoon said to him. He wanted to at least ask him out before they did anything like what Taekwoon was insinuating. The right moment just hadn’t presented itself yet… But at this rate, Taekwoon was going to break him.

He was so screwed.

** Saturday, May 13th **

“Alright, I’ve got a question for Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon said with a devious smirk.

“That’s not how this game works, Hyung. You can’t target specific people,” Sanghyuk spoke in defense of the boy using his lap as a pillow. This was around the fifth time someone had to remind Hakyeon of the rules; Sanghyuk was fairly convinced the eldest had never once played a game of ‘never have I ever’ even if Hakyeon had been the one to suggest they play.

Studying had long since been abandoned, as was always the case with these Saturday night get together turned sleep overs. Everyone was settled in now, blankets and pillows sprawled everywhere along with everyone’s limbs. It was a mess; Sanghyuk wasn’t even sure why he bothered cleaning at all. But a quick glance down at Taekwoon, who looked up at him with a small smile playing at his lips, reminded him of why. To spend more time alone with Taekwoon. Any excuse was a good excuse… even cleaning.

Sanghyuk had never been so happy that he had a dorm all to himself. He never would have thought that the crushing loneliness- because Sanghyuk was ready to admit to himself now that he had dreadfully lonely before- would give way to this: four arguing yet still endearing friends and a cute boy, who sometimes scared him by how hard he had fallen for him over the months.

“Fine, fine…” Hakyeon sighed, attempting to adjust himself into a more comfortable sitting position without dropping the seven fingers he still held up for the game. Hongbin rolled his eyes and sighed deeply but offered no assistance. Hakyeon kicked him in response. “Anyway! Let me think…”

A looked passed between Wonsik and Hakyeon. One that Sanghyuk had begun to associate with eminent doom.

“Never have I ever… thought Sanghyuk was attractive,” he finished with a devious smile, directed directly at the pair of them.

Taekwoon bolted up immediately, pointing angrily at Hakyeon; Sanghyuk didn’t get out of the way quick enough. Taekwoon didn’t even notice he had head-butted him in his rush to sit up.

“What did we just say about targeting people?!” He practically hissed.

“He’s not targeting anyone,” Hongbin laughed. “See for yourself.”

Sanghyuk really didn’t like this round, or where this could be heading. He looked around at the circle, unsure of exactly what he might find.

So it came as a great shock when he saw that everyone, minus Taekwoon who was still angrily accusing Hakyeon of cheating, had put down a finger.

“You can’t ask a question that makes you yourself put a finger down,” he seethed, trying desperately to avoid answering the question for reasons Sanghyuk couldn’t figure out. If the situation was reversed, he wouldn’t have hesitated; but maybe that was because he never missed a chance to get under his elder’s skin.

“Why not? Besides, it’s a question that knocks a finger off everyone… well besides Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon said.

“Just answer the question, Taekwoon,” Wonsik spoke up.

“I bet he’s too shy to admit it,” Jaehwan added unhelpfully.

“I am not!” Taekwoon shouted, laying very suddenly back on Sanghyuk’s outstretched legs as he very exaggeratedly put a finger down. He had six left, five on one hand and one left on the other hand in a rather profane manner. Everyone only laughed.

“Aww, hyung, you do care about me!” Sanghyuk teased- because he had to, obviously- and Taekwoon wouldn’t look at him.

“One more word and you lose a finger,” he snapped. Sanghyuk could only laugh; Taekwoon was too adorable when he was angry to ever be taken seriously.

“Anyway…” Sanghyuk trailed. “Do any of you want to confess your undying love to me now that everything’s out on the table?”

“And I’m the one with the huge ego,” Jaehwan grumbled angrily, shifting in Wonsik’s arms. Taekwoon’s eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at the more-than-usual-skinship between the two. Sanghyuk was skeptical of that, as well.

“Alright… I have one,” Sanghyuk said, allowing himself to “absentmindedly” play with the ends of Taekwoon’s hair with his free hand; he only had five fingers left in their game. “Never have I ever dated Wonsik.”

Jaehwan immediately glared at him as he lowered a finger- he was the only one who did unsurprisingly, leaving him with only four left.

“What? When did this _finally_ happen?” Hongbin asked with probably the most sarcastic tone Sanghyuk had ever heard.

Neither Wonsik nor Jaehwan said anything for a good minute, their faces slowly turning the same shade of red.

“Was it yester-“ Wonsik started but didn’t finish, scratching at the back of his head.

“Yeah, it was yesterday,” Jaehwan agreed, slowly and impossibly quiet as compared to how he usually screamed everything.

“And when were you planning on telling us?” Hakyeon asked, sounding every bit like the reprimanding mother he secretly was.

“Hahaha let’s get back to embarrassing Taekwoon. That’s a good idea, right?” Jaehwan laughed, voice steadily gaining volume as he spoke. “Never have I ever wanted to play with Sanghyuk’s hair,” he practically screamed, his voice pitched at least an octave higher. And again, he put a finger down despite it being his turn, right alongside Hakyeon, Wonsik, and unsurprisingly Taekwoon, who tried to hide it. But Sanghyuk saw it… he just chose not to comment this time. Instead he focused on the one person who did not lower a finger.

“Aww come on, Hongbin-hyung,” Sanghyuk started but the other never gave him the chance to finish.

“Not my type.”

“But you think I’m attractive.”

“I can recognize a nice face, it’s the personality that’s the problem.”

“Ouch,” Sanghyuk winced, clutching his chest dramatically in a mock heartache. Taekwoon shifted slightly, presumably getting into a more comfortable position.

“Never have I ever been attracted to Hongbin,” Taekwoon hissed, everyone groaned. And everyone around the circle lowered a finger; except, surprisingly enough, Taekwoon who kept his four fingers intact.

“That’s just not fair,” Jaehwan complained.

“He’s just bitter that I insulted his precious Sanghyukkie,” Hongbin laughed, cooing Sanghyuk’s name obnoxiously. Taekwoon scoffed, rolling his eyes, very clearly annoyed. Sanghyuk had never realized how much of a drama queen Taekwoon really was. “He only wasted his turn, and if he’s going to play dirty, then so will I.”

Sanghyuk didn’t like the sound of that.

“Never have I ever wanted Sanghyuk to fu-“

“Woah there, Hongbin,” Hakyeon cut him off, much to both Taekwoon and Sanghyuk’s relief; especially if the next word was what Sanghyuk thought it would be. “Too far.”

“Yeah!” Jaehwan agreed much too loudly. “Too far…”

He refused to look at anyone.

“There something you want to tell your new boyfriend?” Hongbin asked. Hakyeon hit him.

“Stop antagonizing him, take you turn and do it seriously.”

“Fine, never have I ever been attracted to Sanghyuk physically.”

“That’s practically the same question.”

“No it’s not,” Hongbin immediately argued. “That’s the clean version.”

“Uh guys? Could we maybe _not_ do this?” Sanghyuk finally spoke up. He felt he had to… just so his silence wasn’t mistaken for curiosity. Curiosity about a certain someone’s answers.

“Nope, the statements already been made,” Hakyeon said, lowering a finger and choosing to ignore Hongbin’s eyes roll. Hongbin really loved to play the jealous boyfriend, but everyone knew by now that he had absolutely nothing to worry about. So everyone ignored him.

Jaehwan lowered a finger at Hongbin’s statement, too, but refused to look at anyone so no one asked. And of course, since he was the target, Taekwoon lowered a finger as well; arm covering his eyes and his face slowly turning pink.

“Never have I ever wanted to kiss Sanghyuk,” Wonsik said for his turn.

Hakyeon actually lowered another finger at that, as did Taekwoon.

“What is wrong with you?” Hongbin asked, looking angry but everyone knew it wasn’t real.

“You’re cute when you’re jealous but you don’t have to worry because here’s the deal breaker: Never have I ever wanted to date Sanghyuk.”

The only one to lower a finger was Taekwoon.

And not a moment later, he was bolting upright and rushing from the room, the mumbled excuse of “I have to leave” barely audible in his rush.

Sanghyuk sat in shock. Everyone else watched him carefully to see what his reaction would be.

He decided, then and there, that he was probably the biggest idiot on the planet.

“You guys are real match makers, you know that?” Sanghyuk chastised, standing up to go chase after Taekwoon.

“Sanghyuk-ah!” Hakyeon called after him before he could leave.

“What?”

“We had to do something… it was getting out of hand and lord knows both of you are too stupid to realize each other’s feelings. Hell, Taekwoon’s been pining after you since your first day and you’ve never noticed!” Hakyeon scolded, like Sanghyuk was the one that scared Taekwoon off and not him. “He actually believes in that whole fated love at first sight stuff… so don’t come back here without him.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

Then Sanghyuk was rushing from the room, hurriedly trying to figure where Taekwoon would’ve ran off to.

What he was going to do once he found him was still up for debate. But he had until he did track him down to figure out something better to do or say besides just kissing him right then and there.

He knew what he had to do now and one of the first things on that list was apologize for taking so long.

Hakyeon had said Taekwoon had been pining after him since his first day… that was almost two months ago. And for a lot of that time Sanghyuk had been terrified of the quiet teen. He felt so stupid. He never should’ve been so scared of Taekwoon. How could he never have noticed? Never put two and two together, never saw all the signs, wasted all that time avoiding when he should’ve been cherishing.

But none of that mattered, anymore. What mattered now was finding where Taekwoon had run off to and tell him everything.

It had to be somewhere he wouldn’t easily get caught since it was way past curfew. The first place that came to mind was the library but Sanghyuk quickly dismissed the idea. It was around ten thirty at night now, the library would’ve been closed and locked up for around three hours. He thought about the roof but then he remembered how badly it was raining outside. The only other place that Taekwoon could’ve gone to, would be his dorm. He remembered Taekwoon’s dorm was on the eighth floor, and while he climbed the sets of stairs he dug through Hakyeon’s messages on his phone to find a room number. He’d never been inside Taekwoon and Hakyeon’s room; he didn’t know what to expect. Or ever if Taekwoon was going to be there. He didn’t have many other options.

Once he reached eighth floor, it didn’t take long to find the twenty third room.

He took a deep breath, still completely without a plan on how to approach this, before knocking lightly and hesitantly on the heavy wood door.

“Taekwoon… are you in there? It’s me…” He called out quietly.

No answer.

As expected.

“Taekwoon… there’s no one else. I just want to talk…”

Again, no answer.

He had to be in there. Where else could he be?

So he tried the door; it was unlocked.

“Taekwoon… I’m coming in.”

He opened the door, carefully, unsurprised to find that not a single light was on in the room. He didn’t turn the lights on either as he walked into the room and shut the door. He heard shuffling, presumably Taekwoon. Sanghyuk could make out a form on one of the beds, as it sat up and faced him.

“Can we talk?” Sanghyuk started, moving carefully through the dark room to sit on the bed across from Taekwoon.

“About what?” His voice was hardly above a whisper, the way it was whenever he closed himself off.

“You ran out before I even got to say anything.” Sanghyuk moved closer as his eyes began to adjust to the darkness of the room. His lack of a plan was really starting to leave him with only a few options. And one in particular was really looking like a good idea.

Taekwoon didn’t say anything, but didn’t move away from Sanghyuk’s advancements, either. Sanghyuk could make out Taekwoon’s angular features now; the darkness giving them a softer look. Couple that with the embarrassed posture Taekwoon sat with, and Sanghyuk could hardly resist how adorable he looked.

They were close now, Sanghyuk could feel Taekwoon’s breath fanning across his face.

“Sanghyuk-ah…” He breathed out.

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

“Is it alright…” Sanghyuk started, unsure of if he should actually ask what he wanted to do so badly. “Is it alright if I kiss you?”

Taekwoon didn’t say anything for what felt like ages, but couldn’t have actually been more than a few seconds. But it was long enough for Sanghyuk to start seriously regretting his decisions.

And just as he was about to back off, Taekwoon looked him directly in the eyes before leaning forward the last few centimeters. Their lips met hesitantly and only for a few seconds. Just a simple press of lips before they pulled away again, searching each other’s eyes for any sort of doubt. Neither of them found anything.

They surged together again, after both of them had convinced themselves that this was okay. That this was what they both wanted.

It started slow, careful and hesitant. That was expected, though, from two people who knew next to nothing about how relationships worked. But they still wanted to convey every emotion they felt.

Their lips moved in sync; Taekwoon’s lips felt soft against Sanghyuk’s, softer than he ever could’ve imagined.

Sanghyuk pressed forward, desperately wanting to feel more, to be closer to Taekwoon. He brought a hand to Taekwoon’s cheek, and with the other one he carefully guided him to lay down, back against the bed, all the while lips never leaving contact.

Taekwoon went willingly, hands immediately going to grab at his chest as Sanghyuk moved to hover above him. Little sighs escaped his mouth, noises that only occurred more when their kiss deepened. Sanghyuk slipped his tongue gently into Taekwoon’s mouth, coaxing Taekwoon to reciprocate the action.

Taekwoon ran his hands through Sanghyuk’s hair, pulling whenever he did something especially pleasurable. Sanghyuk moved a hand to roam under Taekwoon’s borrowed T-shirt, to feel every inch of the flawless skin he had been teased with every time Taekwoon stayed over.

When Sanghyuk’s hands started to wander a bit lower, Taekwoon suddenly broke away from the kiss and pushed lightly at Sanghyuk’s chest to get him to stop.

“W-wait.”

“I-I’m sorry… I-I didn’t…” Sanghyuk said, immediately feeling guilty.

“No, that’s not it,” Taekwoon laughed, leaning up to press a quick kiss to Sanghyuk’s lips. “I just… What does…? What are…? What does this mean?”

“Oh… Well.”

Sanghyuk tried to move off of Taekwoon, so that they could talk in a position that wasn’t so provocative but Taekwoon wouldn’t let him. His grip tightened on his shirt, keeping him in place.

“No… don’t leave…”

“I’m not leaving,” Sanghyuk laughed. “I want to stay, you’re the one who ran from me.”

“I’m sorry.” He whispered his apology like he was ashamed of his actions. “You looked surprised to hear everything… I really like you, Sanghyuk. I have for a while now. I just didn’t want you to find out like that.”

“…Would you like to know what I think?”

Taekwoon nodded, looking Sanghyuk in the eye like it was a personal mission.

Eye contact is key, Sanghyuk supposed, so he didn’t look away either.

“Well first, I think you’re attractive too. Adorable, cute, sexy, hot, beautiful; whatever synonym suits your fancy since none of them are good enough for you.”

“Stop that…”

Even in the darkness, Sanghyuk could see the red that tinted Taekwoon’s cheeks.

“You wanted the truth, didn’t you?”

“Yes…”

“Then let me continue.” Sanghyuk laughed at the huff of approval Taekwoon gave. “I have wanted to play with your hair; have slightly when I thought I could get away with it.”

“I noticed.”

“And I’ve also noticed that you never once played with mine.”

“Well that’s not entirely true anymore, is it?” Taekwoon accentuated brushing a few stray stands of hair out of Sanghyuk’s eyes gently.

“Guess not.” Sanghyuk whispered, looking down at Taekwoon, completely enamored.

He decided to sit up, pulling Taekwoon up with him. He, again, went willing, going as far as to crawl in to Sanghyuk’s lap. Sanghyuk easily wrapped his arms loosely around Taekwoon’s slender hips; like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“In case you couldn’t tell…” Sanghyuk started, “I’ve really wanted to kiss you for a while now.”

Taekwoon hummed in agreement, leaning forward to lean his forehead against Sanghyuk’s.

“And I’m very glad that I finally did.”

“I’m glad you did, too.”

“Hakyeon told me… about how long.”

Taekwoon groaned in embarrassment, Sanghyuk only laughed.

“I don’t think it’s creepy, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Sanghyuk kissed Taekwoon’s nose before continuing. “It’s kind of cute. I’m just sorry you had to wait so long.”

“It was worth it.”

“So you’ll go out with me?”

“Of course I will, don’t be stupid.”

 

*** Friday, May 26th ***

By the time Sanghyuk finally made it to the roof, he was already twenty minutes late. He had Jaehwan to thank for that; everything just had to be perfect and apparently how Sanghyuk had dressed himself wasn’t good enough.

The two of them burst through the door leading to the roof of the school; well, Sanghyuk did. Jaehwan walked calmly through it like he wasn’t twenty minutes late for his own date as well.

It was dark outside, with a gentle breeze blowing to make the spring- soon to be summer- air pleasant and to whisk away humidity. It was also quiet, save for the small conversation that the four persons standing on the roof held, and the distant sound of music and partying being held somewhere else in the school. Looking up, Sanghyuk could see a very clear expanse of stars amidst the dark sky.

It was the picture of a romantic evening...

If not for the fact that he was running late due to Jaehwan.

He immediately rushed over to Taekwoon once he spotted him standing next to Hakyeon, looking over the courtyard like he were lost in thought. Sanghyuk came up behind him, and since Taekwoon had not noticed his arrival, decided the best course of action was to wrap his arms slowly around his middle and press a light kiss to the back of his neck.

Taekwoon jumped in surprise, turning his head around sharply as if he didn’t know exactly who it was that did it. Sanghyuk only laughed when Taekwoon elbowed him lightly in the stomach.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” he whispered for only Taekwoon to hear. As if anyone else was actually listening anyway, they were all equally as enthralled with their significant other as they were. “I shouldn’t have asked Jaehwan for help.”

“I guess it’s alright,” Taekwoon said with a small sigh that ended in a short laugh. “What did you need Jaehwan’s help with?”

“That’s kind of embarrassing,” Sanghyuk laughed. He didn’t want to admit to Taekwoon that he hadn’t had a suit until three hours ago since his family had never had the money for it; unlike everyone at this school, it seemed. When Jaehwan found out, he took it as a personal mission to get him something to wear. Never once asking why Sanghyuk didn’t; sometimes Sanghyuk really loved his friends.

“Tell me anyway,” Taekwoon whispered, turning around in Sanghyuk’s arms and looking up the short distance that separated their eye levels.

“I needed something to wear,” he admitted carefully. It was their senior dance, after all. He felt obligated to wear something that was more than just ‘business casual’ even if the six of them never planned on setting foot in the gymnasium that the dance was actually being held in.

“You didn’t have anything?” Taekwoon sounded in slight disbelief but was without a hint of judgement. Even as he stood in his very expensive-looking three-piece suit, tailored to fit him and only him. The picture of perfection in Sanghyuk’s eyes.

“Not until Jaehwan worked his magic… he also made me dye my hair again,” Sanghyuk laughed, shaking out carefully styled and newly dyed black hair. “It’s closer to my natural color now.”

“YAH!” Jaehwan shouted from where he stood with Wonsik suddenly. “Don’t mess with your hair, stupid! It took me thirty minutes to do that!”

“Sorry,” Sanghyuk said, refraining from messing with his hair any further. It was carefully parted down the middle and styled into two gelled cowlicks. Jaehwan really had went all out- Sanghyuk never wanted to be his doll again… ever. Too much screaming for his tastes.

When he turned back to Taekwoon, he gave an exaggerated eye roll. Taekwoon giggled and fixed the strands of hair Sanghyuk had knocked out of place.

“I like it,” he said. “It looks really nice… so do the clothes.” Taekwoon pulled lightly at the end of Sanghyuk’s jacket, fixing it. Then he straightened the bow tie around Sanghyuk’s neck. “Very much.”

“Well thank you.” Sanghyuk laughed to hide his embarrassment, leaning closer to Taekwoon so their foreheads were touching. “And if I look great, then you’re amazing.”

Taekwoon gave a small laugh.

“What’s that for?” Sanghyuk asked, smiling down at the man smiling up at him.

“That’s not the first time you’ve said that, do you remember?”

“Of course I do,” Sanghyuk smiled. “I was utterly terrified you’d murder me or something.”

Taekwoon gave him a look, one that bordered on a warning and slight sadness. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, it wasn’t your fault.”

“I know… I was so embarrassed when you told me that and I was embarrassed by how happy it made me…”

Sanghyuk couldn’t help himself when he cooed at his boyfriend. How adorable.

“I only wish I realized how truly amazing you were sooner. Think of all the stuff we could’ve done sooner,” Sanghyuk teased just to see Taekwoon blush a bit more.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“You’re impossible.”

“So are you.”

They both went silent for a moment, content just to be in each other’s embrace, until Taekwoon spoke up again.

“Do you want to dance?”

“To what music?” Sanghyuk laughed, kissing Taekwoon’s nose lightly.

“You can kind of hear it from the gym over there.” Taekwoon said. He wasn’t wrong, Sanghyuk could almost clearly make out the music that was blasting from the gymnasium only a building away. A slower song had just started playing. Probably one of the only ones that would play during the entire dance.

“Of course,” Sanghyuk answered then, watching the brilliant smile slowly form on Taekwoon’s face as they moved away from the edge of the roof to have more space.

It seemed Jaehwan and Wonsik had the same idea as they were already dancing with each other, happily staring up and down at each other respectively. Hongbin and Hakyeon, however, were nowhere to been seen. Sanghyuk pretended like he didn’t know exactly what they were doing instead of dancing on the roof with everyone else.

Sanghyuk grabbed Taekwoon by the waist, pulling him close. He went willingly, wrapping his arms around Sanghyuk’s neck in return. Taekwoon really wasn’t that much shorter than him, but it was enough for Sanghyuk to make fun of him constantly for it.

It was moments like this, though, that made Sanghyuk really appreciate Taekwoon’s actual height. He could practically see directly into Taekwoon’s eyes without having to look down much at all.

Sanghyuk really couldn’t believe his luck sometimes.

They swayed to the music without saying a word. No words were necessary after all; Sanghyuk was content to soak in the moment.

He never would’ve thought, in a million years, that this would be his situation. Slow dancing on the roof of his private school with the most amazing boyfriend he could ever have asked for. At his start here, he would’ve called anyone completely insane if they told him this was waiting for him by the end of the semester. He started off at school feeling lost, a little depressed and so terribly lonely. Now he could hardly remember what it was like to feel alone.

He hoped he never would have to feel that feeling again with Taekwoon by his side.

“What’re you thinking about? You’re looking at me weird,” Taekwoon asked quietly, about halfway through the song.

“I have something to tell you,” Sanghyuk decided.

“What is it?”

“I love you.”

Taekwoon regarded him quietly for a moment, not saying anything until finally:

“Why?”

“What do you mean why, you jerk?!” Sanghyuk laughed, pulling Taekwoon flush against his chest and forcing him to look up him with a hand on his chin.

“I was kidding… kind of.”

“Well, Taekwoon-hyung doesn’t even think of himself as cute so I can’t expect him to understand why I feel the way I do,” Sanghyuk teased, Taekwoon scoffed at him.

“You’re such a brat.”

“But you love me anyways?”

“Yeah… I do…”

Sanghyuk had learned three things this amazing night in May and none of them he ever thought that he’d ever know.

The first: Being in love made him feel weird all the time. Anytime he so much as caught a glimpse of Taekwoon it was all he could do to keep his heart from leaping from his chest.

The second: Jaehwan and Wonsik were disgusting. This wasn’t anything new; they always acted disgustingly cute together and they probably felt the same way about Taekwoon and himself. But tonight, it was especially bad seeing them hanging off each other unrestrained now.

And the Third: Running in to Taekwoon and getting stuck as his study partner for the semester was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Even if Taekwoon was the scariest person he had ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, all comments appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments and feedback appreciated.


End file.
